It feels so good
by NatureSauvage
Summary: Fred and George find a list of "Thing that feels good" on Hermione laptop. They decide to make them happened for her. In their own particular style, of course. Fred/Hermione/George Rated for futures chapters.
1. The list

_This story was born from a list I found on a fellow writer here on . (I don't remember who, sorry.) It was not the exact same list you will find in this story, but it was close. It was so sweet and so random at the same time, I couldn't help but think about the twins as I read it. _

_I'm not done writing it so don't hold you breath for new chapters, it may take a while before this is finish._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

**It feels so good**

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was depressed, or so the twins had gathered. She hadn't scolded them in days, she wasn't reading, she wasn't studying, in fact, she hadn't done anything for... too long of a time for the twins to remember. They weren't blessed with a particularly good long-term memory, though.

Not one of their plans to make her feel better had worked; she would smile then go back staring at the window like nothing happened. Neither their puppet re-enactment of Professor Moody transfiguring Draco Malfoy, nor their new plan to humiliate Ron, involving a tutu, a squid, a basket of apple and the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, had managed to make her laugh. Well, she had chuckled, but it wasn't the heartfelt laugh the twins had come to know and love.

In short, they were getting desperate; desperate enough to spy on her. Of course, it was only for her own good. Eventually, Fred managed to have access to Hermione prized possession: her laptop.

Of course the twins were utterly forbidden from even _looking_ at the precious object, but staring at that thing was one of the only hobbies that Hermione still had, so if the twins wanted to have a chance to understand her predicament, they had to have a look at the thing, didn't they?

Fred carefully opened the strange device and jumped when a chiming sound echoed in the empty room.

"Shhhh" he hissed at the contraption. The small window filled with some kind of esoteric symbols and then became all blue before showing a kind of list. Fred couldn't help but grin. Lists were so "Hermionish". If she was writing lists, she would be okay. However, then he saw the title on top of the list.

_Things __that feel__ good._

Fred frowned; that certainly wasn't "Hermionish". He hastily copied the list. He had to show that to George.

When he was done, he carefully replaced the laptop on Hermione's desk, being careful not to misplace anything. It wouldn't do to have Hermione angry at them when they were trying to help.

Later that night, when Hermione was again busy staring at her laptop, Fred and George locked themselves in their lab. They put elaborated wards on the place. Hermione could have dismantled them in a minute, but she knew that usually, the heavier the wards were the most dangerous the experiment was, so she normally didn't try to enter.

In the strange red light that lit their workplace to preserve some of the more sensitive ingredients, Fred handed the parchment on which he had transcribed the list. In his haste, his handwriting was barely decipherable, but George knew it well enough to understand. He didn't dare read it aloud though, just in case. It doesn't hurt to be careful when you were living with the most brilliant witch of the century.

_Things __that feel__ good._

_1. A hot bath_

_2. Hearing your favourite song on the radio_

_3. A special glance._

_4. Getting mail._

_5. Being in love._

_6. Laughing so hard your face hurts._

_7. Getting a hug from someone you care about deeply._

_8. Blowing bubbles._

_9. Lying in bed listening to the rain outside._

_10. Hot towels fresh out of the dryer._

_11. Dancing with a beautiful man._

_12. __Sleeping__ naked in silk sheets._

_13. Hugging a Teddy bear_

_14. A good conversation._

_15 Walking barefoot in the sand._

_16. __Finding a 10 pounds bill in your coat from last winter._

_17. Looking into their eyes and knowing they Love you_

_18. Running through sprinklers._

_19. Painting with bright colors_

_20. Having someone tell you that you're beautiful._

_21. Going out to dinner_

_22. Accidentally overhearing someone say something nice about you._

_23. Waking up and realizing you still have a few hours left to sleep._

_24. Your first kiss (either the very first or with a new partner)._

_25. Fresh flowers_

_26. Playing with a new puppy._

_27. Having someone play with your hair._

_28. Long walks in the park at night_

_29. Hot chocolate._

_30. Swinging on swings._

_31. Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream._

_32. Making chocolate chip cookies._

_33. Riding a horse_

_34. Watching the expression on someone's face as they open a much desired present from you._

_35. Watching the sunrise._

"What is this?" whispered George, after he carefully read the list.

"Well I guess it's a kind of wish list. I don't know if she wants to remember that those are good, or if they're things she'd like to try. I think it's a mix of both." Fred answered

"Anyway I think we have our answer. If Hermione loves those things we will give them to her, and then she will be happy again , " Fred added. He was grinning, now.

George grabbed a quill and a sheet of parchment, intending to take some notes about their plan. Of course, every note would have to be destroyed after.

Thinking about the possibilities, he didn't' see his brother charming the quill. George jumped a bit when Fred's started talking.

--------

**_Operation Happy Hermione, Day 1_**

_This is the first day of the operation and the fighters are ready. Well, maybe they are more spies than fighters. __Or maybe even..._

_Are you quite done? We don't need a journal._

_Of course we do! Hey, don't touch that...._

_------_

George was now holding a broken quick-note quill.

"Okay, now that the journal is _done_. Do you mind if we go on before Hermione comes looking for us?"

"Bastard" Fred grumbled.

"So are you. Twins, remember?" snarled George.

"Smug bastard then." Fred answered, but there was amusement in his voice. No grudge was held long between them.

"Anyway back to business, said George, how are we going to do this? We pick one each day?"

"Nah it's too predictable, and too cliché , and it would take _way _too long. There are 35; we would still be at it in a month."

"Okay so, we got unexpected and fast..." George began.

"Not too fast Fred intervened, if we do it too fast, she won't have time to appreciate it."

"As I was saying: unexpected and moderately fast."

"Fast, just not _too_ fast." Fred interrupted again. George threw his hand in the air, exasperated.

"Okay, okay forget the general description. What are we going to do _today_?"

Fred spent some time studying the list again.

"You know, we could combine some of these like the bath and the towels, the nights walk in the park, the swings..."

"I think I see your point... So then if we start small, tomorrow we could..."

George pointed at something on the parchment.

"Yeah and this one would be natural complement for it." added Fred, pointing a bit farther on the list. He took out his wand and tapped it on the paper, sliding the words. "And then we could do these three together."

"We would have to change a few of them, but I guess we could find some appropriate replacement." said George, sliding a few words of his own. "For example, I'm pretty sure the "coat" is optional here. And we could use some good old galleons"

"Of course, brother of mine, I'm sure her underwear drawer would be just as good, if not better. And if it comes with some side benefit for the perpetrator, then it is simply a coincidence. And who would want that papery money anyway?"

A broad smile appeared on George's face, matching the one on his brother's. The twins had a plan. There was nothing the twins like more than a plan.

And then at ease with the world, at least for now, they went to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_If anyone is interested in "beta-ing" that story or any other I have leave me a message, I would be delighted to have someone to help me writing better texts._

_Edited 22.03.2010 : Hey I found myself a beta! Thanks to Maggy Black there should be way less errors in my text. _


	2. A hot bath, and hot towels

_As I write this, I had an incredible 3 reviews! Thanks everyone! ;)_

_ One of those extraordinary reviewer requested some background informations. You will find some in the present chapter._

_I hope you like it. _

* * *

**It feels so good**

Chapter 2

_That day had been Hell,_ Hermione though, collapsing in the nearest chair. She had spent all the day running from shops to shops trying to get the ingredients the twins had requested her. They had realized some time ago that many of the ingredients they used for their products could be bought more easily or cheaper in the Muggle world, and since then, Hermione had become their errand boy, well girl.

Usually they asked her to order this and that, and then she just had to go get the items at the muggle post office, but today they had been adamant, they needed those ingredients before tomorrow. It was true the number of Sieving Snack boxes in the back store was very low, but it was the first week of September, probably the less patronized month of the year. Why in the world would they need all those things _today_, was over her understanding. But always the good girl, Hermione had gone and tried to find a whole bunch of perfectly legal, but marginally esoteric, items.

The poor girl at the pet shop had nearly been crying when she had depleted her of all her rats. Hermione didn't envy the rats, but they were only rats. She looked at the box filled with rats and shivered a bit from repulsion. From the end of her third year, she'd had a, slight, aversion for rats.

And then there were the agates, they are used, powdered, in a great lot of the twins' products, but they requested a whole kilo of them. She had to empty the inventory of five of those incense smelling, knew–age boutiques to get that amount. She also had to exercise a great deal of self control in order to refrain to snap at the bespectacled old hag, who wasn't without remembering her of Professor Trelawney, that insisted to inform her of the risk of buying so many rocks. _Their energies will eat yours, you will feel weak._ Well she definitely felt weak, but it had probably more to do with dragging a kilo of rock around London than energy eating agates.

And after that she had to found belladonna seeds, mineral oil, lavender flowers, cinnamon sticks and so many other things she couldn't even remember them.

Finally sitting after hours running from right to left, Hermione vaguely wondered where the twins were. It took her a long time to finally gather enough energy to go look for them. She was too tired to be angry, but she was beginning to be annoyed. She had spent her whole day looking for ingredients, the least they could was to at least looks at them.

She walked the whole of their flat, but it was curiously empty. The shop was close and she was sure they weren't in their lab.

Oh well. The ingredients were under a Statist Charm and so nothing would go bad, _well its not like that biologic goat milk had any chances of getting worst..._ Anyway she would go for a quick shower, and then she could continue her... work. She smiles softly at the idea of finally returning to her laptop.

The bathroom was at the end of the corridor, it was very small, but it was better than Cleaning Charms in a tent in January. The war had let her many bad memories, but it has also given her a better appreciation of the small pleasures of life. The bathroom holds a toilette, a small washstand and a shower. Well normally.

When Hermione opened the door, a big cloud of steam welcome her. Her first reflex was to close the door, certain that she had surprised someone in the shower, but there was no sound. She carefully opened the door and stood dumfounded at the sight in front of her.

The bathroom was no longer small or shabby looking.

There was a long vanity with two washbasins and two mirrors, a big glass shower with ceramic-tiled wall and floor. And there was a bath. A _big_ bath. It was really a smaller version of the bath from the prefect bathroom of Hogwart; the bath from her dream.

Hermione _loved_ bathing, but she hadn't had a chance since the end of her six year. After that she had stayed at the Burrow, after that at Grimmault Place and then that cursed tent and Grimmault Place again.

Hermione shivered slightly at the memory of the last time she had been in that house. She loved dearly Harry and Ron, they were her first friends, and she wasn't against... whatever, they were doing in their bedroom, but she would have very much preferred if they kept it to the bedroom. When she caught sight of Ron and his newest conquest on the kitchen table... well it was too much. Honestly, they _ate_ on that table.

The twins had offered her a job and following that ...event, she didn't see how she could continue to live at Grimmault Place. With her parents, half a world away and very few friends, she didn't had many places to go, so she accepted the twins' offer, provided that they let her stay with them a few days. That was six months ago.

However, all of those places had one thing in common; none of those had a bath. All that time, Hermione never complained, never even mention that she missed taking bath, but she had. And now that she was facing one, she wanted nothing more than to enter it and let her exhaustion and tiredness dissolved in nearly boiling water. In an ideal world, there would be perfumed oils and maybe even bubbles. She always loved bath-bubbles; there was something so childish and relaxing about floating in a cloud of immaculate and ticklish foam.

Looking at the large, and much desired, bath she was surprised to notice than it had been filled to brim with deliciously perfumed hot water and bubbles, exactly as if she had prepared it herself. She eagerly approached ready to take a dip in it...

And then she stopped abruptly. She was living with the two greatest pranksters know since the Marauders. The first rule you learn when you're living with Fred and George is not to trust anything, especially anything out of the usual. She ran a few simple detection charms, which of course came clear. The twins had long ago learned out to evade even the more complexes detections means. Even a Sneakocosope would be useless; they were always up to something.

Maybe it was an illusion... She could already figure their advertisement;

----

_Tempt your friends with a very convincing image of a bath and make them undress anywhere! More effective after tiring activities. User takes all responsibilities of the use of this product, WWW is not responsible for broken friendships, bruised egos or hexes arses._

_----_

Approaching the tempting bath, Hermione plunged her hand in it and was greeted by a very convincing hot wetness. If this was an illusion, it was unlike anything Hermione had ever seen, but then nobody ever accused the twins of not being genus.

Looking for flaws in the illusion, Hermione saw a sheet of paper prompt against a pile of, strangely, hot towels. It was a note from the twins, it was scattered in ink splotches, as if they had been fighting for the quill, but it was still readable. Barely.

_Dear Hermione, _

_We wished to thank you for the great effort you put in helping us. We once heard that ladies like bathing more than showering. Since we couldn't work today for lack of ingredients, we decided to update the bathroom. We wish you find it to you liking. We swear we hadn't put anything in or around the bath, or anywhere in the bathroom, for that matter, that would prank you in anyway. We always keep our promises, at least when we don't cross our fingers. _

At that point, they had traced the outline of their open hands on the paper.

_See we didn't cross our fingers so you can trust us._

_This time._

_F&G_

Hermione looked at the letter, then at the bath. She was _afraid_ to trust the twins, but she had been out of the house for most of the day, and she hadn't _seen_ a bath for more than two years. She was aching and too damn tired to try to decipher the twins' antics. She wanted that bath and she was going to take it, consequences be damned. And if Fred and George had been foolish enough to have tampered with it in any way, they could bloody well find their ingredients themselves in the future. With a few body parts missing.

She disrobed and carefully entered the elusive bath. The nearly unbearably hot water brought tears to her eyes, but it felt so damn good. She gradually felt herself relaxing like she hadn't since... Merlin may know, but she couldn't remember. The twins had placed a bunch of different products near the bath, some of them from their own line of "Wonder Witch", some, she had bought herself. And she didn't even dread to use them, she was so relaxed that if one of those products had turned her blue, she wouldn't have care for one bit.

_Merlin that feels good. _

The next time she saw the twins, she would have to kiss them. _Well maybe not, that wouldn't be proper._ But maybe she could hug them. She hugs Ron and Harry. However, for some reason, she couldn't imagine herself hugging the twins... _Well I will most certainly thank them, at the very least_.

When she finally got out, she shivered in the cold air. She hurried to take a towel in the pile, she saw earlier. They were deliciously warm, exactly as if they just came out of the dryer. It reminded her of her childhood, when her mother was doing the laundry. She would sometimes help her fold the laundry just to feel the soft warmness of the freshly dried clothes.

Right now, she was ready to go spent another day shopping for them if it means another go in that bath with those incredibly hot towels.

* * *

_Just so you know, I like reviews as much as the next ff writer..._

_If anyone is interested in "beta-ing" what I write don't hesitate to send me a message. _


	3. Silk sheets and rain

_Here is the third chapter of my much awaited story!_

_Well I didn't like that chapter but my wonderful beta, Maggy Black, told me that it was good, so I choose to trust her and upload it instead of trashing it. _

_Seriously I'm really grateful of her effort in correcting my bad English, and you should be too, dear readers. Thanks to her you will have a readable story. ;)_

_Anyway, have fun._

_

* * *

_**It feels so good**

**Chapter 3 **

Later that night, Hermione was getting ready to get into bed. She sighed in comfort as she slipped between the new sheets on her bed. Apparently, the twins had gone a long way in making sure she was comfortable tonight. They had replaced her old cotton sheets for a new set of ivory silk sheet. _Silk _sheets... Hermione had always wanted to sleep in silk sheets. It seemed so extravagant, so luxurious.

She had put on the new nightgown they had left the bed. It was both practical and warm, like any other she had. She was a bit surprised by the twins, if she had imagined them giving her some night clothes; she would have imagined something revealing and feminine. She was very happy they had respected her tastes.

She grabbed her book on the nightstand and began to read. She had nearly finished her chapter when she heard a soft knock on the door. She smiled to herself and looked at her clock. Yes, it was time.

It was a long lasting tradition. Ever since she moved in with the twins, they had come, at precisely 10pm, to wish her good night. Usually in a most absurd fashion, but still she had grown fond of their endless variations of "sleep well". No matter how tired she was, she couldn't help waiting for their usual arrival, she wanted to know what they had come up with this time.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had grown fond not only of their antics but of the perpetrators as well.

Even in their habits, they were original. They made her breakfast, everyday, and some of the time she would find eggs and bacon, porridge, cereal or toast on her plate. But, sometimes they would serve cold pizza, soup, sushi or even steak. One day they baked only potatoes; fried, baked, broiled, boiled smashed; every single possible use for potatoes, but only potatoes. Another time they found an old children's book she kept as a souvenir and had served her green eggs and ham. They had argued over the breakfast referring at each other as Sam-I-am. That day she laughed so hard she never managed to eat anything. She still doesn't know if she like green eggs and ham, but she knows she can't eat them with the Weasley twins.

And it was like this for every single thing. They keep her on the edge, alert and awake. She had never felt more alive than when facing the unknown and the twins were an endless mystery to her. Slowly, but surely she was falling in love with them. And what was the most disturbing was that she wasn't disturbed by it. She was beginning to love two men _at the same time, _and she couldn't find it wrong. It was most distressing.

But for now she was anxious to see what new idea they had come up with.

_The word new__ has to describe a subject, this__ is why I added idea, and __invented is more a term used for creating new products, __and "__come up with" would just make more sense here._

She put a bookmark in her page before closing her book. She put it away and invited them in.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and two red foxes entered the room. They were a deeper red than most foxes and their eyes were blue instead of black. However, they were handsome beasts; their fur looked soft and thick, their paws and ears were a perfect black and their white markings flawless. They were also thoroughly identical.

The foxes jumped on her bed and curled near her legs. She couldn't resist petting them. They were as soft as they looked. But she already knew that.

"You know, I'm disappointed."

The foxes transformed and became two men, identical, red haired men, each sitting on a side of her bed.

"You did that trick on the first week I came to live here."

The twins looked at each other startled.

"We did?"said the one on her left.

"If she said it, I believe her. Hermione is always right." answered the other.

Hermione let a self satisfied smile show on her lips.

"But since you did surprise me with the bathroom, I excuse you."

The twins smiled. And surprisingly it wasn't their usual mischievous smiles. Those were pleased smiles, as if her opinion mattered to them. It was highly unusual, normally only her reaction was important, the louder the better. She cleared her throat. She wanted to thank them and this was the perfect opportunity, but for some reason she felt a bit awkward doing it.

"By the way, thank you very much for it. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that bath. I feel more relax than I have been for a long time." she said softly.

The twins' smiles widen.

"Our pleasure Hermione"

There was something in their intonation that made her shiver. She looked at the grinning twins with suspicion. An idea was beginning to form in her sharp mind, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"You didn't _look _at me, did you?" she asked in a carefully measured tone.

The twins plastered sickly sweet smiles on their face.

"Of course not, Love."

"We wouldn't dare."

They said this in a voice dripping with false sincerity. They couldn't have convinced a mentally challenge flobberworm.

Two very surprised red headed men found themselves sitting on the floor, after having flown backward from Hermione's room. The door closed firmly in front of them.

"I don't think she believed us," said Fred, who was rubbing his pretty sore buttocks. He held his hand out to his brother, who was still sitting on the floor, looking a bit stunned.

George grabbed the offered hand and got up. He smiled at his brother.

"Well, she put on the night gown, didn't she?"

The twins made their way toward their bedroom, deep in thought. Fred broke the silence.

"Do you think she will be asleep when the spell goes off?"

"I sure hope not. I would love to hear her reaction," George answered

The grins on their face would have frightened a hippogriff.

-------

After a couple of minutes spent cursing the twins and their endless love for pranks, Hermione went to sleep. Against her expectations, she slept quite well.

That is until she awoke in the middle of the night with the feeling that _something_ was wrong. It wasn't before she lit her wand that her half-asleep brain finally processed the fact that she was now _naked. _

Even in the middle of the night she could understand what happened. The list of suspects was pretty slim to start with.

She was tempted to scream at them, but that was probably what they were hoping. She thought about getting up to get another night gown from her drawer, but she saw that the door had been opened and the light was on. They were _probably_ asleep, but with those two you can never assume anything. And even if they were sleeping, they could have a camera waiting for her to get out of bed.

he tried to Accio a nightgown, but the drawer seemed to be stuck and would not open. The same goes for the door which stubbornly stayed opened. After a few tries she did manage to turn off the light. She knew that if she was at her usual standard, she would have already come up with a solution, but it was the middle of the night, and she was still sleepy. Tomorrow, she would solve the problem in a minute and feel like a fool for not thinking about it sooner.

She huffed impatiently, those two were impossible. You couldn't trust them, not for a minute. They were _always_ up to something. In spite of her anger, she smiled. Well, it was her own fault; she had let her guard down. The letter explicitly mentioned that they hadn't put anything in the bathroom; she should have been more suspicious of what they put in her room. Normally, she wouldn't have accepted a gift without at least checking for magical traces on it.

She determinedly turned on her side in the bed. Well, if she could do nothing else, she would sleep. Tomorrow she would find a solution. She was feeling oddly exposed without clothes and with the door opened, even under the blankets.

_I always wanted to sleep naked in silk sheets, _she thought, _I might as well make the most of it. _

Hermione grudgingly admitted that the feeling of the silk on her skin was ... nice.

"But it will stop raining in London before I thank the twins for this one," she muttered to no one.

And, listening to the never ending rain of England, comfortable and maybe just a tiny, little bit aroused, Hermione went back to sleep. She dreamed of sweet things, like humiliated and sheepish Weasley twins. What she could do to put them in that state, she couldn't even dream about it. But she would find a way, eventually.

* * *

_If you smiled reading this, please review. _

_If you didn't tell me why... There is a button for that just over here... ;)_

_P.S My beta question the use of a camera as the use of a Muggle technology. Well Colin has a camera, and I don't see why people who can put a spell on a sheet of paper that put pimple on somebody's facewhen he spill a secret, couldn't record a movement that set off a camera. But if you think that it still make no sense, I'm taking all the blame for using that idea. I was warned after all. ;)_


	4. Fresh flowers

Here is the fourth chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**It feels so good**

Chapter 4 - Fresh flowers

_Hermione's alarm clock went off at the usual time_ waking her and like usual Hermione hid her head under her pillow, trying to steal a few more minutes of sleep. As usual, it served no purpose except to make her even more unhappy.

Hermione hated mornings. It was a torture really getting out of her comfortable and warm bed to go wander in a cold room. She reached under her pillow, where she keeps her wand at night. It was an old habit from the war. Sleeping in a tent knowing Voldemort himself wanted to kill you wasn't exactly a dream vacation.

The first night following the last battle, she had decidedly put her wand on her side table and shut the light. The war was over; it was ridiculous to continue to take such an extreme precaution, anyway war or not, there was no way someone would hurt her in Hogwarts.

Hermione was a pragmatic person, her reasoning was sound and correct, but as she lay on her back, tensed and nervous in the silent room, she slowly came to the conclusion that phobias weren't rational. The next morning she found herself asleep, clutching her wand under her pillow. You can't go through a war, fighting in the first line, and go without a scar. Or three.

She extracted the wand and cast a Warming charm on the room in hope to at least make the transition between her bed and the room a bit smoother. As usual, it was useless, and she began shivering as soon as she threw out the blankets.

Then she realized why it was so cold and quickly got back under the blankets, cursing the twins, again. Now thoroughly awakened, Hermione was back to her old self. She quickly conjured a privacy screen in front of the door and summoned a bathrobe from the closet.

She rapidly put on the bathrobe and her slippers to cut out the cold, but it would take many minutes before the clothes gained any warmth. She examined her drawer, trying to assess what the twins had done to prevent it from opening. _Muggle glue._ It was a cleaver idea, the only way to open the drawer was to Vanish the glue and nobody would think to do that unless they knew it was glued. She fixed the drawer and the door, which at been simply tied open with some rope. Merlin those two were never boring.

She lifted her arm over her head and stretched, trying to ease the soreness earned in her shopping frenzy the day before. Doing this, she looked at the ceiling... and stopped frozen in stupefaction.

Her room was filled in white, floating ... something.

They were glowing white, about as big as her hand and looked vaguely like dandelion seeds. When they weren't _moving._

Because the things were moving. Not fast and they didn't look threatening in any way, but there were still moving, floating things in her room. She knew how they got there, that wasn't the problem. What puzzled her was that she had no idea what they were.

Hermione was not only an intelligent witch, she had studied more subject and studied them more deeply than any average wizard do, and still she never came across anything that looks like those... flowers? Animals? _They look like something Luna would talk about, _she thought.

She remembered the short letter in the bathroom yesterday and looked around her room in search of another. She found one on the top of her dresser.

--------

_We bet you are wondering what they are. _

_We _will_ tell you one thing; it would be useless trying to find anything about those in books. _

_F&G_

-------------

Those two really had a knack to make her go crazy. She itched to go grab a book, but she had a feeling what they said was true; it wouldn't help her. Those creatures were so unique she would surely remember if she had come across anything about them.

She sat on her bed, looking at the things. If she was in the Muggle world, she wouldn't have hesitated one second and declared them animals, but if only from the way they float, those were obviously magical. Moving vegetal was common in the magical world.

There was something enticing aboutthem. She sat on her bed for a long time, looking at them floating slowly in her room. It was calming.

She couldn't say how long she stayed there; she was feeling like in a trance. She slowly extended her arm, for no obvious reason. It just seemed like something she should do. The closest creature slowly approached her hand, moving gracefully in the air. She opened her hand, inviting it closer.

And then the creature touched her.

And then Hermione froze.

There was an electric-like feeling in her arm. And she _knew_. She knew what the creatures were.

---

_They were flowers._

_---_

Another came near her hand and touch her. She saw how they were created.

---

_The twins were hunched over a work table. It was obviously late and they looked tired. There were deep shadows under their eyes._

_---_

And then more came and she knew what they did.

---

_They hold and give knowledge._

_---_

She learned what they were named.

---

_Herm's flowers_

_---_

She was astounded. Not only had the twins created a never seen before flower for her, but they named them after her. Given, it wasn't a very melodious name, but it was hard to work with "Hermione".

Hermione spotted a bigger flower, floating alone in a corner of her room. She extended her arm toward it, and as if it has been called, it moved in her direction. The flower slowly made contact with her hand. And her head was filled with voices and images.

--------

**_A close-up of Fred's face._**

_Are you sure it's working?_

**_An image of a shrugging George._**

_Oh well_

**_A portrait of Fred and George, side by side, smiling widely._**

_Hello Hermione!_

_If you are listening to this before our second letter appeared, somewhere around noon, congratulation, you have made incredible progress! _

_It was very careless of you to touch something you know nothing about. We are so proud of you!_

_We have once learned that ladies like flowers. But, well, you know us roses and lilies aren't really our thing. And quite frankly we didn't __have_ _a clue about which you would prefer. _

_So we though about what we know you like, and tried to work with that. Our first idea was "books". After all you are always reading one so you must like them._

_But that didn't work too well._

**_Fred running, chased by a flying book. _**_**A book on a rose stem, slowly opening like a flower in the morning... and the stem braking suddenly**._

_So we thought: what does Hermione like in those books? _

_Knowledge._

_So we created knowledge flowers. Well, it wasn't _that_ easy, but still we made it. _

**_George fainting.__ Fred covered in soot after an explosion. _**

_They are for you. We named them after you, and we even registered them at the ministry. They will eventually be on the syllabus of __Herbology__ courses. And in thousands of years a small token of your intellect and thirst for knowledge will still exist. _

_Hope you like them. _

_------_

She released the flower, which continued to float. Hermione followed its slow and gracious movements for a moment before getting up. She still had to eat breakfast.

With a final look at the flowers, Hermione closed the door. She wondered how long they would last. She chuckled inwardly, thinking that at least she doesn't need a vase.

Who could have thought the first flowers she would ever receive would be from the twins?

* * *

_In case you are wondering, yeah the flower are inspired a bit the spirits flowers from _Avatar_. I obviously don't own that either. _

_---_

_If you feel like you have a good idea for one of the items remaining on the list, I'm open to suggestions. Just don't be disappointed if I choose not to use your idea. __Just to be clear, the story is set at the beginning of September and the events are schedule to last about a week or two, so no December skiing trip or something._


	5. Finding a Galleon

_I know this is short but I didn't had much time this week. The next one will be longer, I promise ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**It feels so good**

**Chapter 5 - Finding a Galleon**

Hermione was in a hurry. She had lost too much time in her room this morning and, for the first time, since she moved in with them; the twins had_ not_ prepared her breakfast.

She was nearly late for her weekly class at the university, that wouldn't do, Hermione Granger couldn't be late.

As she was pondering whether or not she could risk Apparating directly in the university, she opened her underwear drawer and grabbed the first pair of knickers she found. She proceeded putting them on awkwardly, with one hand, while trying to find socks.

She finally managed to correctly put on her underwear, but even as distracted as she was she couldn't help but notice a cold hard patch in them. She hurriedly removed and examined them. There was a Galleon stuck on the crotch. She tried to remove it but after a few fruitless tries, she gave up. It was probably a Permanent Sticking charm. She could maybe melt or vanished the Galleon, but it would probably damage the piece of clothing beyond repair.

Discarding the undergarment, which fell on the floor with a loud "thump", Hermione picked another one, which, predictably, was in a similar condition. Frantically digging through her drawer trying to find some undamaged underwear, Hermione muttered under her breath. And her mother wouldn't approve of what she was saying.

When her entire assortment of undergarment was discarded on the floor, Hermione looked at her empty drawer wondering what she would do. She wasn't very comfortable with the idea to go to class without underwear, but she didn't have the time to figure out a way to remove the gold pieces stuck to them.

Finally, Hermione got an idea. She possessed something that would work just as well as underwear and since the twins had no idea she had it, they couldn't have mess with it.

Waving her wand in the direction of her closet, Hermione muttered "Accio swimsuit". A simple black two-piece bikini flew into her hand. She put it on, threw the first clothes she could get her hands on over it and Disaparated with a resonant "Crack".

----

Two very red face twins dropped their Disillusionment charm and stepped out of their hiding spot in the far corner of the room.

"Well that was close," said Fred.

"You can say that again. I would never have though that she could make and eat breakfast that fast," added George.

"Do you think she would really do that?" asked Fred, referring to the stream of insanity Hermione had muttered earlier.

"No. Unless she somehow realizes we were in her room while she was changing."

"Well let's hope she never does. I don't fancy trying some of the thing she mentioned." said Fred, putting a protective hand over his bits.

As they were leaving the room, George looked at his brother with a huge grin on his face.

"Although not planned, this was... hum..._entertaining_ to watch." he said.

A very similar smile appeared on his brother face.

"It was, wasn't it? I wish we had though to stick some money in her bathing suit too. I would have been... _entertaining_ imagining Hermione going commando at her school." said Fred.

"You know we wouldn't have had the time. We barely escape Hermione's wrath as this it is." answered George. "Thank Merlin for Disillusionment charms."

A dreamy expression appeared on George's face. "But I have to admit it would have been a very _entertaining_ thought, tough."

* * *

_Again, feel free to suggest something. _


	6. A puppy, a gift and a laugh

_The weater was crap this week so I had more time to write (yeah). So, as promise a longer chapter this week. In fact it's the longer I wrote for that story, yet. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

**It feels so good**

**Chapter 6 - A puppy, a gift and a laugh**

It was nearly lunch time and the twins were busy in the kitchen, making sandwiches. Hermione was due to arrive any minute now.

"You realized she will be livid, when she gets here, don't you?" Fred asked while spreading mayonnaise on bread slices.

"Of course, I am not _that_ dense. However, I'm pretty sure the plan will work." answered George, who was mixing dressing in the salad.

"And if it doesn't? Do you think she will kill us? Or leave?"

"Nah. She expected those kinds of things when she moved in here. She would rant and scream a bit and give us the cold shoulder for a couple of days. But Ron survived living with her for seven years while being the densest idiot the world ever known; I doubt she will murder us for a prank."

Just then the front door was opened and, a second later, slammed shut so hard, the dishes rattled in the cupboard.

George spin on his heel just in time to grab the wand the furious witch was about to stick in his back. With a trick worthy of the best Muggle magician, he made it disappear in his sleeve faster than Hermione could react.

"Hello sunshine. You know it's not polite to attack people from behind." George greeted her, before he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, stunning her as effectively as any spell.

Still immobilized from George's reaction, Hermione stayed silent and immobile long enough for George to go around her and Fred to take his place. He kissed her other cheek, effectively stunning her for a few more seconds.

Fred put his platter of sandwiches next to his brother's salad and sat at the table, filling his plate as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

George put some salad in a plate and offered it to Hermione.

"Salad?" he asked her

Still too stunned by the kisses to think straight Hermione sat at the table and absent-mindedly started to eat her meal. As she was munching her sandwich, she slowly came back to her senses. She eyed the red haired men suspiciously.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" she asked them.

They flashed her radiant smiles.

"Of course not!"

"How can you believe that!"

However, their smiles never wavered.

"Does it mean that you didn't appreciate the gift we gave you this morning?" Fred asked.

Strangely calm, maybe from the lack of a wand to attack them with, Hermione answered him.

"The flowers were alright, but as for what you did to my underwear, I can hardly call it a gift."

"You ruined them all." she added through gritted teethes, her anger finally showing.

The twins exchange a look. That was more like Hermione; a healthy dose of rightful anger was exactly what she needed. Not too much though,when you grew up in Molly Weasley's house, you rapidly developed a slight aversion for ranting women.

Seemingly unaffected the twins continued their meals. George looked up from his plate in faint surprise.

"Ruined, how? We merely assured that you would find our gift. The charm should be wearing off now."

Hermione was beginning to be _very _angry. It infuriated her even more to know that the spell was temporary. She was feeling justified in screaming and ranting since they had destroyed a full drawer of underwear, but now she would feel silly screaming at them. After all they didn't do any lasting damage. They basically gave her money, in a very,_ very_, unconventional way, but still.

But Hermione _wanted_ to scream and rant and threaten, and now she couldn't. And it was frustrating her even more. That was an explosive situation.

Fred and George looked at the changing emotions on the seething witch with carefully concealed amusement. She was beginning to look more like the Hermione they knew.

Hermione was a fierce person. When she had an opinion, be it house elves' right or Ron's comportment, she made sure that anyone knew it, in no uncertain terms. She put all her energy in everything she did and pursued all her goals to their completion. It was that intensity that the twins came to love, and it was what had been missing from Hermione these last days.

Having finished his meal Fred put his chin in his hand and studied Hermione's expression.

"You know George; I think she is still mad at us."

George looked at Hermione with a faint expression of surprise.

"You think?" he asked his brother, who simply nodded, never letting his gaze leave Hermione.

"I guess we have no choice, dear brother," said Fred. "Since she doesn't appreciate our gifts, we will have to return the last one we got her. I see no point in giving gifts, which aren't welcome." He stiffly got up from the table and took his plate to the sink, before he exited the kitchen.

Hermione looked at George a bit stunned.

"You got me a gift?"

"Of course, with a ribbon and everything. We know your birthday isn't until next week, but well, it's not a gift that we can keep for long in a box."

"Oh..."

Hermione didn't know what to say. All her anger was now gone. She was sorry to have upset Fred. She wanted to tell George that she regretted what she said, but then she didn't know how. She didn't want to risk upsetting them further.

To be honest she hasn't thought about her birthday. She liked gifts, just not when they involved her underwear. And well, dammit, she wanted _that_ gift. She hadn't had a lot of friends to get presents from, and she had kept a kind of childish wonder for them.

George continued to silently look at her, and it was beginning to unnerve her. Hermione was barely resisting the need to squirm on her chair.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gotten angry about it. I supposed it was a joke, even if I didn't find it funny. And, well, I should probably have checked... see if I could do something about the charm when I wasn't in a hurry. And I..." Hermione stopped talking.

_I can't believe I'm rambling, _Hermione thought.

And still George continued to look at her, with that same expression. It was unnerving, really. Hermione was fighting the need to try to explain her motivation once more. She forced herself to stay silent. After what seemed a year, but was probably closer to a minute, George finally spoke, in carefully measured tone, as if he was addressing a five-year old.

"So you are sorry for exactly? Not enjoying our gift? Being angry for no good reason? Angering Fred?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, awaiting an answer. Hermione was confused. She wanted to answer, really, but had no clue as what answer she should give.

"Or maybe you're just sorry not to have the new gift?" finally continued George.

Hermione shyly looked away. She coughed lightly. It was just a bit too close to the true to be completely comfortable.

"Hum no. Not entirely. Well, we all live together; we should try to get along. I didn't want to hurt Fred's feelings," she blurted.

George smiled.

"Ah, so we are getting to the truth, at last. Are you ashamed to like gifts?"

"No"

"But you are afraid of what opinion of you we have, don't you?"

"Of course. We live together after all."

"Ah and it's the only reason?"

"Well yeah. Sure."

If it had been just a bit hotter in the room, Hermione would have been sweating. Merlin this was getting embarrassing. And close, too close, to something that she didn't want to say out loud, not even if she was alone, let alone to George.

And just then Hermione's dearest wish came true and George didn't get the chance to continue his interrogation, as Fred suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Are you done messing with her head? Because I'm ready." he asked.

"Great, I was about to run out of things to say," said George. He got up from the table and disappeared in the living room with his brother. Still flustered from the conversation, Hermione stayed at the table staring at her empty glass. _Maybe I should get my own place while I'm still sane, well mostly. _

She jumped when Fred came back in the kitchen.

"Well, what are doing? Aren't you coming? I thought you wanted that gift."

"But you said..."

Hermione stopped talking and shook her head. It was useless arguing with them. And there was a _gift_ for her. She followed him in the living room.

George was sitting in the couch, holding a box with a big red ribbon around it. Hermione remembered the nightgown tough. She reached in her sleeve to get her wand out.

That's when she remembered that one of the twins got hold of it earlier. It was another one of the problems she inherited from the war. She couldn't go anywhere without her wand.

"Can you give me my wand now? Please." she asked, trying to hide her panic.

"It's... somewhere. We'll find it after. Come and open your gift," said George patting the couch's cushion next to him.

"No. I... I need my wand. Now. Please."

She was now breathing rather heavily, trying to keep the panic at bay. Fred looked at her strangely.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked with a seriousness that was definitely out of character from him.

"Just... Just give me... my wand back. ..Please." Okay she was definitely on the edge of panicking now. She felt the tears stinging in her eyes.

_Shit. No. Not now, not here. I don't want them to see, to know. _

Fred got up hurriedly and rushed to her side. He pressed his wand in her hand.

"Here take mine. I'll go get yours."

She grabbed the wand like it was her lifeline and held it near her heart. He pushed her on the couch and made her sit beside his brother, who had put the box on the floor. Without a word George simply gave his wand to his brother and watched him hurry out of the room. He put his arm on Hermione's shoulders and murmured reassuring nothing in her hear.

"Relax Hermione. Everything is okay. You are safe here. The war is over and you are not alone. We will look out for you."

If asked later George wouldn't have been able to remember what he told her, but it didn't matter as Hermione wasn't listening to his words, just to the soothing tone of his deep voice. She grabbed him by the neck and, nearly sitting on his laps, hid her face in his neck, shaking in his arms.

Neither could tell how much time had passed when Fred came back proudly holding Hermione's wand. He didn't even flinch at the scene of Hermione in his brother's arms. Instead he quickly made his way to the couch and sit on the other side of her. He gave Hermione her wand back, and started to rub her back trying to get her to calm down. Clutching both wands and still shaking, Hermione let herself be cajoled back to her senses.

After quite a long time, when she finally stopped shaking, she let go of George and handed his wand to Fred. She sat straight in the couch; wiping her tears of and doing her best not to look at either of the twins.

Hermione was feeling ashamed. She was a war hero; she had battled Beatrix Lestrange for Merlin's sake! She shouldn't fall apart at the mere thought of be without her wand in a friendly environment.

"Hermione" Fred said softly.

She stubbornly refused to look at him, so he got up from the couch and crouched in front her.

"Hermione," he repeated, "It's okay. You don't have to feel ashamed or weak. You've been through a lot. More than any of us. You've been in the thick of it. You can't expect to just go back to your old life without any problem. You'll get through this, we'll help you, but you have to give yourself some time."

Just then, breaking the tense and awkward atmosphere, the box jumped a bit, startling Hermione. She looked at the previously much desired gift with fear.

"What did you put in it?" she asked the twins.

"Oh nothing dangerous I assure you. But maybe you should open it now," said George.

Fred picked up the box and held it out to Hermione. She warily took the package which wiggled again. Definitely not feeling safe but too curious to stop, Hermione tugged at the bow and the ribbon fell on the floor. She nearly dropped the box when the cover popped out of its own. That's until the most adorable and fluffy thing she had seen in quite a while, if ever, stuck its head out of the box. It whimpered while doing pathetic attempts at getting out of its small prison.

Hermione looked at it dumbstruck.

"You bought me a puppy?"

"I would think it's obvious by now," said Fred.

"If you don't want it, we have an arrangement with the seller. He will take it back and find it a new family," George added.

The twin looked nervous by now. They had expected Hermione to be more ... expressive. Most girls made ridiculous cooing noise and became half crazy while looking at a baby animal, especially something that cute.

"May I ask why?" Hermione questioned them.

"Well you lost your pet." George began

"And we have notice you seem...tense lately." Fred continued

"We thought that a dog may help you feel safer."

"And it would give you something to look after"

"Since you stopped taking care of the prats"

"And we don't need looking after."

"Not that we wouldn't like it"

"But... I believe we are rambling dear brother," finished Fred.

George simply nodded and added nothing. Hermione was still looking at the puppy like he was about to explode or something. The puppy had finally got tired of trying to get out and simply sat in the box looking at his would-be-owner with sad eyes.

"It's okay Hermione," said George sighing, "We see it was a bad idea. I will take him back."

"Don't worry we'll think of something else for your birthday" finished Fred.

As George was stretching to grab the box, Hermione said a soft "no" and finally touched the puppy. She delicately pet him on the head and the puppy, ecstatic about the contact, began wagging his tail so hard his whole body was wiggling. He tried to jump over the box but missed and knocked the box over. He landed on Hermione's laps. He put his front paws on her breasts, and he began liking her face.

"Lucky, him, " one of the twins muttered; in a too low tone for Hermione to hear. His brother, understood though and nodded grimly.

Hermione pushed the puppy down gently but a smile had crept onto her face. However, the puppy was not so easily deterred. He launched himself at his owner and began jumping and licking any skin he could reach. Hermione giggled and tried to stop the frenzy of salivating affection. The puppy apparently found it an amusing game and continued to try to lick Hermione's hands and face.

Hermione eventually found herself sitting on the floor, the little pest was still assaulting her, but she didn't seem to care that much now. She was laughing, a deep and rich laugh. The twins smiled. Yes, that was the laugh they were looking for. The puppy was a wonderful idea, bless be that list.

Eventually, the puppy felt tired and fell asleep, his small head on Hermione's lap. She was gently petting the soft fur of his back, a soft smile on her face. She looked calmer and more relaxed than ever. Fred and George were lounging in the couch, looking at the scene with an expression that looked alarmingly like tenderness.

"He is so cute. What breed is it?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"It's a Bernese mountain dog." George answered. A twinkle of amusement appeared in his eyes.

"What?" Hermione screeched, waking the puppy. "Do you have any idea how big those can become?"

The twins grinned their most mischievous smiles at her.

"You should see his father" said Fred.

"He is humongous" finished George.

Two red heads men found themselves looking at the point of Hermione's wand.

"You shouldn't have given her her wand back," said George before swallowing nervously.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" answered Fred.

* * *

I_f you don't know what a puppy Bernese mountain dog look like, Google it up. It's one of the cutest thing I have ever saw, they look like stuff toys, all fluffy and cuddly with a face cute as a button. I would have bought one, but those things are so BIG. The other day, I saw one that weighted 120 pound at 10 months. The dammed dog could eat on a kitchen countertop, with all four paws on the floor. _

_I'm quite happy with my sheltie. _

--------

_I won't beg for them, but I would like to mention that I **love** reviews, they make me feel special, and appreciated..._


	7. Hot chocolate and ice cream

**It feels so good**

**Chapter 7 - Hot chocolate and iced cream**

"You really think she will like this?" asked Fred warily eyeing the concoction sitting on his plate. It was a lumpy, fuming mix of liquid and semi-liquid, all in some shades of browns. In the odd light of their lab, it seemed even more disgusting.

"Well I sure do. I can't see why she wouldn't like it," answered George in a very Ron like fashion, that is to say, that his mouth was full and his diction was altered by the food in it. "It's delicious really. Try it." he added, after having swallowed.

Fred poked at the runny and bumpy mess with his spoon. "I've eaten a lot of odd things in my life but never something that looks that disgusting." He spooned a portion of it and brought it closer to his face for further examination. "It smells good enough, though."

"Come on Fred, how bad can it be?" asked George.

"I distinctively remember some _Bertie_ _Bott's__ Every __Flavor__ Beans_ which were bad enough. But for you, I will try that thing."

Bravely, Fred opened his mouth and put the mixture in it. He closed his mouth, a grimace of disgust already on his face, in anticipation of the surely awful taste.

The food was atrociously ... sweet. It had a creamy texture and tasted a bit like chocolate. And it was both hot _and_ cold. Not lukewarm, it tasted simultaneously hot _and_ cold. It was the most unusual thing Fred had ever eaten.

And it was delicious. He ate more. A few minutes passed while both twins stuffed themselves with the delicious concoction.

"You know we could make a fortune selling this?" asked Fred

George merely nodded, too occupied in eating the mixture to speak.

"But we have to make it look a bit more appealing," Fred continued.

"How about some marshmallow?" reply George.

"Hell yeah, and chocolate sauce too. Maybe some whipped cream?"

"Nah that would be over the top, really."

"Hum, you're right."

"So tomorrow?" George said

Fred nodded.

"Yeah tomorrow, two stones with a bird... or something like that anyway."

* * *

Hermione got up bright and early. Well let's say less grumpily than usual. She hurried to let her dog in the small garden behind Fred and George's boutique. Apparently, the puppy was already house-trained, which was a relief. She vanished what he left behind and brought him back inside.

As she was filling his bowl with the food the twins had got for the puppy, she realized that she hadn't thought about naming the dog yet. She placed the dish in front of the puppy, who happily began to eat.

"You need a name" she said to the generally indifferent puppy.

"Well you're a boy so no flower names and nothing too boring like Rex or Fido. Apollo? Icarus? Paragon? Picasso?" The puppy continued to loudly munch his food.

"Well I could call you Merlin, but I think it could be a bit confusing."

"Arthur? Hum no Mr. Weasley wouldn't appreciate that I think."

Hermione continued to try names out loud, hoping to find one that would sound good.

"Ptolemy? Lysander? Deo? Orrin? Talos? Platon? Ajax? Basil? Myles? Panos? Adonis? Ares? Theron? Thymothy? Zander? Theophilius? Myron?"

"No too foreign. Charles? Mark? Marcus?"

As Hermione was saying her last guess the puppy, having finally had his fill of the food, look up to Hermione, trying to analyze the constant flow of words that had been directed to him.

"Marcus?" Hermione repeated. Recognizing its owner's voice the puppy trotted toward the undying source of affection, deciding that a petting would wonderfully complement his filled stomach.

"Well Marcus it is." Hermione said petting the small and warm body of the little dog who rolled on his back to beg for a belly scratching.

----

When Fred and George finally came to the kitchen, Hermione was once again sitting on the floor playing with the puppy. She was giggling and hadn't seen or heard the two men enter the kitchen.

"This is one lucky little bastard," said George looking enviously at the puppy which had once again used Hermione's breast has a foot rest to be able to lick her face.

"Seeing how much he cost, I, for one, hope he is a pure race," answered Fred. "But I have to admit I would kill to have his place."

"Our turn will come."George sighed. "Hopefully"

The twins plastered their usual expression of cheerfulness and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Hermione!" They chorused as they sidestep around the wriggling pair.

Hermione quickly got up, looking a bit embarrass to have been caught wrestling with a puppy. She made a show of dusting her clothes off, trying not to look at the ginning twins. She sat at her usual place at the table.

"Well are you going to serve breakfast or shall I make my own, again?"

The twins were busying themselves in the kitchen, boiling water for Hermione's tea and making coffee for themselves, the traditional British drink being too common place for them.

"No need to dirty your small hands with such a menial a task, we have something ready for you," said Fred, just as George dropped off a plate in front of her.

Hermione looked at the mixture with a rising nausea feeling.

"I think you mixed up my breakfast with Marcus' food." Hermione said, but when she looked up from the disgusting mixture, she saw the twins sitting in front of identical plates, stuffing themselves like it was the most delicious thing they had ever eaten. Hermione was feeling definitely sick now.

"You really have to try it Hermione," said Fred. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it is very good."

Hermione sighed and poked at the lumpy thing half heartily.

"What is this anyway? ." She expected the list of ingredients to include bull frog entrails and liquefied newt's eyes. She was a bit surprise when George announced, between two mouthfuls: "Hot chocolate ice cream. Hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Muggles have the most unusual food, but this is really good."

Hermione looked at the concoction with a renewed interest. _Chocolate chip cookie dough ice__ cream_. She hadn't eaten that for years. It used to be her favorite, but it was very expensive, and she seldom could afford it. Not to mention that her parents had forbidden her to eat the sickly sweet stuff.

She carefully spooned the mixture and suspiciously sniffed it. She was suspecting another prank. It was like them to tell her it was ice cream when it was really troll ear wax.

It smelled surprisingly good despite its appearance. She glared at the twins, who weren't even looking at her, still busy inhaling the contents of their plates. She wearingly took a small lick of the mixture. Her eyes bulged in surprise this stuff was awfully ... delectable. It was sweet and creamy and chocolaty, but it was the fact that it was both hot and cold that make it the best dammed thing she had ever eaten.

She took a big bite and nearly whimpered at the delicious taste.

"You two are geniuses." She purred before taking another bite. The twins looked up from their plate and flashed her radiant smiles. She had never seen them that happy. Maybe she should praise a bit more often. The three of them finished their breakfast in companionable silence. Marcus, feeling a bit left out, decided to lick her bare feet. Hermione giggled.

Hermione finished her breakfast and sighed. _Eating ice__ cream for breakfast with two handsome men and a loving puppy. Can life get any better?_

* * *

_Can you believe I got some of the inspiration for this from watching __Winnie__ the Pooh with my daughter a few years back? There was a Christmas episode where __Tigger__ brought a dripping carton of "hot chocolate iced cream"._

_I love __Tigger__. In some way __he reminds me of the twins__: always cheerful and funny and so, so unpredictable. And the right color too. Maybe Jo watched __Winnie__ the Pooh. Who __knows?_

_Hot chocolate iced cream. I wish I could taste that. In real __life,__ it just makes a lukewarm paste, tasty but not that __much._


	8. Color, cookies, bubbles and compliments

_**Warning : Hint of twincest at the very end of the chapter!**_

_**05.19.2010 :** This is the corrected version. No change in the storyline, only less grammatical errors. _

_**. . . . .**_

_I'm sorry for the delay in update, I hit a bad case of writer block and had to rewrite three chapters :( The good news is that the next updates are schedule to go online soon. _

_This chapter was further delayed by the inability of my beta to correct this chapter at this moment. I decided to go ahead and update it without the corrections to allow you, dear reader, to enjoy my great talent sooner. ;)_

_If any of you could be interested in "beta-ing" my texts, I would really much appreciate a second opinion, or even maybe a third and not only on grammar. I appreciate a good critic of my idea from time to time. _

_I will update the correction as soon as I get them, I did my best for correct it, but I'm a native French speaker so my English is not top notch and my vocabulary sometimes get confused between the two language. In the meantime you are welcome to point any error you find. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

**It feels so good**_

**Chapter 8 - Bright colour, cookies, bubbles and compliments**

After that oversweet breakfast, they worked in the store all morning, as usual. The twins restocked the shelves and made an inventory. Hermione sat at the register bored out of her mind. She was standing in for Verity, who had called sick this morning. In the four hours she sat there, she served two clients.

_Was it really necessary to have someone at the register full time when there were so few clients?,_ she thought. However, she knew the answer.

They were running a joke shop, and so they were aware of the different mischief people could come up with. Her job wasn't only to ring the articles but to look out for any misdemeanour that could happen in a shop filled of prank items. Just last week she stopped five would-be thieves, caught two young men who were trying products in a back aisle and help a kid who shoved a trick wand up his nose.

She had to admit that the kid looked ridiculous with a rubber chicken sticking up his nose, running erratically and crying for his mum. Hermione had managed to act professionally in front of the kid and his mother; she hadn't even snickered once. However, later that night, after they had closed the shop, she had told the story of the fake wand to Fred and George. They all laughed so much, their eyes watered and their ribs hurt. The kid was about ten years old; it was about time he learned not to stick stuff up his nose.

But today _nothing_ happened; only two ordinary customers who bought ordinary items. Hermione was _bored_. She would have brought a book, but what if something did happen, and she didn't see it because she was reading. Fred and George probably wouldn't be mad, but _she_ would be.

Around midday, the twins came to the front of the shop and casually lounged against the counter. George handed her a sandwich, and they ate in a companionable silence.

She was almost giddily happy when Fred announced out of the blue that they were closing the shop for the afternoon.

"Thank Merlin, I thought I would die from boredom."

The twins merely smiled.

"Come up, we have something for you," said George.

"Again? But you already gave me Marcus and the flowers, and-" Hermione blurted.

"We are feeling generous, you should indulge in it while it lasts, instead of complaining," Fred interrupted roughly. But his smile betrayed his harsh words.

Hermione wanted to reply, but she was lost for words, and before she managed to find an appropriate response, the twins grabbed her by her arms and dragged her upstairs.

When they opened the door, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how they found the energy to create those pranks.

They had transformed the living room in what could only be described as a magical kindergarten. There was jumping beanbags instead of couches and the floor was covered by colored pillows. There were toys everywhere, stuff toys in every corner, miniature broomsticks that flew over their heads, balls, marbles, crayons and paints and even Muggle toys : miniature cars and doll houses. And the twins had charmed everything bigger than their real scale, and so Hermione felt like she was about four feet tall.

If they had used magic, they had to be exceptionally powerful, and if they had used more conventional ways, they were unbelievably rapid and way more organized than she could even imagine. Having lived with them for six months, she knew they were not organized. And in that situation, the amount of magic they had used to transfigure their living room was ... mind-blowing.

"Hum, may I enquire why you felt I would need a playroom?"

"Well, you see," began Fred, "you seem like someone who never had many friends to play with when you were young"

"So while we can't really bring you back in time for you to experiment it, we decided it wasn't too late for you to try." finished George.

"You expect me to spend my afternoon playing with miniature cars and paint?" Hermione was too surprised to be angry. Yet.

"Why not?" the twins asked.

"Firstly, because I'm a bit too old for balls and marbles, but mostly because I don't really want it to appear in tomorrow's paper or on your Christmas's card or whatever else you two had planned." she said.

"It's not a prank," reply George.

"It won't appear in the Prophet-" continue Fred

"Or the Quibbler" interrupted George

"Or any other publication known to men, or even unknown," finished Fred.

"And we won't tell anyone," they swear.

Hermione looked at the room in silence for a few seconds. She couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to play with some of those things. The twins were right; she never played much had a child and a kind of odd longing seized her while she was looking at the toys.

"If I choose to indulge you and participate in whatever new madness you two came up with this time, you swear you won't tell anyone, nor hint at it in anyway in order to humiliate or tease me? And you won't take pictures of me. And you won't write about it, either. That's right?"

"Of course," George said.

"We already promised" added Fred.

"But we can swear it solemnly if you want," finished George.

"No. No, it's not necessary. It's just that you had been... strange lately. Well stranger than usual, anyway. It's a bit disconcerting. But as much as I hate to admit it, I trust you."

The twins seemed to glow at the revelation.

"Well what shall we do first?" asked Fred.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Even if she had agreed to participate in their foolish game, she was feeling awkward and childish, planning to pretend to be a kid. She stayed silent looking at the different toys.

After a long moment, George broke the silence.

"How about painting?" he asked in a merry voice. A bit too merry for Hermione's taste. "Painting is not _too_ childish."

Not waiting for Hermione's answer, Fred dragged them to the corner where some easels waited impatiently; literally: they were shivering in excitement. Fred dropped Hermione in front of the second one after George had settled at the first, Fred himself placed himself in front of the third.

"Well let's paint!" declared Fred, jovially grabbing a paint brush and dipping it in a pot full of white paste. "Blue" he said loudly and stupidly, at least in Hermione's point of view; the paste was _white_. But then the paste sticking on the paint brush changed color and became a bright, pure blue. Fred began to apply it on his canvas happily.

On her left George too had grabbed a brush and applied some paint on it. He was in the process of trying to explain the exact colour he wanted to his paint. But he seemed to be having a bit of a problem.

"Red!" The paint became a brilliant red."Darker" It changed for a dark burgundy. "Lighter" The paint became a vibrant pink. George apparently was beginning to be a little frustrated because he muttered "Fine, be that way" and began to paint a bit gloomily with the still pink paint.

Fred was apparently a bit easier to please with color because his canvas was already covered in blue, green and yellow, with no discernible form or pattern. When every little bit of the canvas had been painted, he simply lean forward and shouted "ERASE" at the painting, which instantly became a flawless white. He mused a bit, looking at the blank canvas then looked at his paintbrush and asked for black before beginning a new drawing.

Hermione was so far lost in her thought that she jumped a little when George talked to her.

"Go on, try it," he said.

"I'm not exactly good at painting," Hermione answered shyly.

"It doesn't really matter, you know," George reply, pointing at his easel where an indefinite pink shape appeared. Hermione could see he had tried for an animal, but it could have been anything from a rabbit to a rhinoceros.

"I tried to paint Marcus, but..." George let his sentence hung and shrugged. Hermione looked at Fred, who was happily splotching random spot of bright colors on his canvas.

George saw her looking and said "No one is going to judge you on your drawing skill here. If it makes you feel better you can tell yourself you are testing a new product, we may try to market those things around Christmas."

Fred looked up from his painting and added "We only have to test them for toxicity, but don't worry, we have Ron for that. ERASE."

Fred began a new painting.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She didn't approve of the twin's habit of feeding products to unsuspecting victim, but Ron really had it coming; even after having been caught countless times, he still ate whatever anyone put in front of him.

She shrugged and dipped her brush in the paint. "Red" she announced in her most commanding voice. The paint became blood red, and she drew a little square on the canvas. Then she added a green circle and a blue triangle, before long Hermione had filled her canvas. The twins were right, it was really fun.

It was nearly an hour later than the three of them finally had enough of the painting, Fred now showing a green streak of hair and George a bright spot of greenish yellow on his forehead. Hermione had a tiny spot of blue on her cheek and a big splotch of red on her nose. Her hair was frizzier than usual and wild streaks had escaped from her previously severe bun. All three of them were now showing big smiles.

They were lounging in the bouncing beanbags and Hermione couldn't decide if she found them more annoying or amusing. She supposed kids would find them funny, but it was quite irritating to be constantly bouncing, not mentioning than the damned things had the habit of wandering. If you closed your eyes for a minute, you could find yourself in completely another part of the room when you opened them, which was pretty unsettling.

She once found herself bouncing against Fred, which was even more upsetting.

"Are you up for another product testing?" asked Fred suddenly.

"It depends of what it is," Hermione prudently answered. She had learned quite some time ago to never agree to anything they suggest, unless she knew exactly what it entails.

"Oh, it's quite harmless," said George. "It's another product for our future kid line, some kind of magical bubbles. We haven't found a name for them yet-"

"We are going to call them Bursting Burping Bubbly Bubbles, I already told you," Fred interrupted.

"Hum. No," said George.

"It's a bit long," Hermione commented, refraining charitably to refer at the dubious choice of words.

"Anyway," George continued "We can argue about a name later. Would you like to try them?"

"As long as they don't turn me blue or smells like troll's dropping, why not."

"These are _kids_ products, we don't want to frighten them; we want their parents to buy them again." Fred objected. George said nothing but lazily waved his wand and a couple of unmarked bottles flew in his hand.

It was another of their quirk that irritated Hermione: how could they never mark anything? It was dangerous! What if they thought the bottle contains some harmless substance but was really filled with poison? But when she had explained it to them, the twins had dutifully listened to her lecture then go back to work as if nothing had happened.

It was infuriating!

But they never had any accident involving unmarked bottles to this date, as far as she knew, so Hermione never got the chance to tell them "I told you".

It was even more infuriating.

Fred seemed to read in her thoughts.

"You don't even have to touch the stuff, so, even if it contains muriatic acid, it shouldn't hurt you." He said while casually beginning to blow bubbles.

The bubbles were deceptively ordinary. Sure they were different colors and seemed to last longer than normal bubbles do, but Hermione had expected more from the twins. She shrugged and blew some bubbles too. She had to admit it was fun, thought.

George made some too and soon the whole place was filled with floating bubbles that didn't seem to want to pop. But then some of the bubbles became more and more colorful.

George put his hand on Hermione's, stopping her from blowing more bubbles.

"Look" he said with laughter in his voice, pointing at the bubbles in the farthest corner of the room, probably the first one from Fred's. Those bubbles were rapidly becoming more and more lively colors and soon they began to burst. And there was the show Hermione had expected from the twins.

The first bubble to pop made very predicable popping sound, only about ten times louder than expected. A bright yellow one followed but this one simply deflated, like a balloon and fell on the floor where it became a small puddle of liquid. Then a green one began to sing, a purple one let out a puff of a strong lilac perfume and a blue one barked. Another began to change color more and more rapidly before it exploded and send a rainbow colored flash of light in the room. Some threw confetti or rain drops; some other shouted some random words like "spaghetti" or "kumquat".

It was a complete madness, and yet it was all in good humour and very festive, a bit over the top for everyday play time, but she could imagine it at a children's party. She smiled; yes that would be a great seller.

She couldn't help but laugh when one of the bubbles showered her with shiny confetti.

The twins exchanged smug smiles; that list was really a gift from Fate.

"How did you manage to make a potion that becomes confetti?" Hermione finally asked. She still had paint on her face and her hair was frizzier than even with the rain from the bubbles, and it was full of confetti. But there was laughter in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

The twins had never seen her looking more beautiful, despite the confetti and the paint, or maybe because of them. She was divine. They were both overwhelmed by a desire to kiss her, to claim her, but then: what if she ran, afraid or disgusted by their twisted desires? Fred shook his head trying to clear his head and George coughed, trying to hide the tightness in his throat.

It was George, who finally answered a long moment later, since he was the one who could actually talk; he was the one who had cleared his voice.

"The potion doesn't produce the confetti," he said in a husky voice. He cleared his voice again "it's a charm."

"You managed to charm a potion? But that's impossible..." Hermione blurted, clearly dumbfounded. "Edgar Blot's law of Liquid Stability clearly states so. And so does Rose Becerra's Magic Interrelation Principle. And Greg Wallaby's Rule of Relatives Certainties hint that-"

Fred interrupted her.

"We know that. Well not exactly, I have no idea what those laws and principle are, but we know you can't charm or transfigure potions. You can something use them _with_ a charm ... but that's beside the point."

"But-" Hermione began, but she was once again interrupted. By George this time.

"If you want to know the answer, you have to listen to it, dear," he said "It's not polite to interrupt." Hermione huffed but added nothing.

Fred continued his explications.

"Like I said we know we can't charm potions. But a few years back, we discovered, by pure accident, that you can mix charmed liquid with a potion without altering its proprieties, it just makes it weaker. Did you know that Muggles make fairly good bubbles liquid?"

There was a long silence before Hermione finally dared to speak.

"You charmed Muggle bubble liquid and mixed it with an Ever-lasting Bubbles potion?" Hermione asked. The twins nodded. "But that's... that's incredibly witty! It's mind-blowing! Just think of the implications.... You could be famous and rich and-"

"We _are_ famous and rich Hermione." George said.

"And hungry!" declare Fred, preventing more argument from Hermione "Let's bake cookies." He grabbed his brother's and Hermione's hands and dragged them to the kitchen.

Hermione looked wearingly at the miscellaneous ingredients the twins had collected on the kitchen table. She had never been good at cooking. In fact, her mother banished her from the kitchen when she was sixteen, after she nearly burned the whole room, by trying to make Jell-o. Sugar-free Jell-o of course. But that was before. Before she sent her parents away, and they forgot who she was. Before she failed at removing the damn Memory Charm...

Hermione firmly chased the thought away. She shouldn't think about it. She _would not_ think about it.

"Well let's do it," Fred declared.

"You expect me to bake?" Hermione asked.

"Well no. We noticed you aren't really... talented," George said tactfully.

"But the actual baking is only a small portion of the preparation. We're sure you can mix flour and chocolate chip without actually blowing up the place," finished Fred.

"Oh. Okay." Hermione answered, a bit confused about the twins' declaration. Should she feel flattered that they allowed her in the kitchen at all or insulted that they acknowledge her actual lack of baking talent? She shrugged and decided that stating a truth, even an unpleasant one, couldn't be an insult.

"Well let's see that recipe then," she added.

So Hermione, for the first time in years baked cookies. Sure the twins employed countless tactics and antics to keep her perfection obsess self away for the oven, even when she spent a full five minute arguing with George that the oven couldn't possibly be hot enough since the cookies weren't cooking as fast as the recipe stated. However, the twins held their ground and eventually the cookies were ready.

Hermione actually couldn't resist closing her eyes in cliché enjoyment of the warm sticky goodness. Merlin, those cookies were even better than the ones she used to buy sneakily when her parents weren't there. She wouldn't even imagine what her parent would say to know that she'd had ice cream for breakfast and cookies for dinner on the same day. She told so to her partners in crime.

"What's a day in your life?" Was the only answer she got, in between nearly orgasmic sound of contentment. She blushed at the thought.

She couldn't let that kind of thought enter her mind. She couldn't imagine what sound they make during _that_, because it would lead to imagining what they look like doing _that_. And that would be bad. Really, really bad because it could lead her to actually crush on them and maybe even to actually _act_ on her feelings. And that was worse. At that precise moment, she couldn't remember why exactly, but she was sure the world would end if she ever did.

She got up from the stool at the counter top where she had been savouring the cookies, wedged between Fred and George. She suddenly wondered why they constantly insisted to stand on either side of her. It was as if they were trying to include her in their... relationship, for lack of a better term.

But that couldn't be.

Because they were rich and famous, as they said themselves. And they could have any girl they wanted so they would never settle for a frizzy book-worm. She caught her reflection in the now dark window. She was a right fright! She had paint, glitter and flour on her face and in her hair. Merlin, they could have told her! But it was probably part of their plan to humiliate her...

"I- I think I need a shower," she stuttered.

"Why the hurry?" asked Fred, while George took another bite of cookie nodding to indicate his approval of his brother comment.

"I look awful!" she replied. "You could have told me," she added reproachfully.

Both twins perked up at her words. They exchanged a look and George spoke.

"Firstly, we highly doubt that telling you that you "look awful" would have gone well in any way."

"And secondly," Fred said "We think you look... adorable, beautiful, cute, desira-" Fred interrupted himself and caught "and that, no matter what is stuck in your hair or smeared on your pretty face."

"You are also the most intelligent witch we have ever met and no amount of confetti could ever remove that." George finished.

Hermione froze in shock. Had Fred just called her adorable? And beautiful?. And that word he cut himself from saying couldn't be "desirable" could it? And did George really praise her intelligence?

The twins studied her reaction, carefully concealing their interest behind bored expressions, as if they spent hours each day complimenting witches. They were still munching cookies.

George took a particularly big bite of cookie and smeared a streak of chocolate on his lower lip. He distractedly licked the mess, his pink tongue darting out, but a good half of the chocolate remained where it was. Fred leaned forward and swept the chocolate with his thumb. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. He then looked at Hermione in the eyes and very deliberately, licked his digit.

Hermione fled. Now, she definitely needed a shower. A very _cold_ shower.

** . . . . . . . . .**

George looked at his brother a bit reproachfully.

"I think you went a bit too far this time."

Fred shrugged.

"We'll see." There was a silence, and then he added "Since my first impulse was to lick the chocolate directly from your lips, I would say that my reaction was very tame."

He leaned toward his brother again and did just that, savouring the sweetness of the chocolate and the unique savour of the other boy.

* * *

_Note : If you were offended by the last bit, don't bother reading the next chapter, or the rest of the story for that matter. It will get more and more explicit. _

_If you liked this chapter, review ;) Seriously, reviews are like candies for me, but without the calories!_


	9. Playing with her hair, a Teddy bear

I got so many good reviews about the last chapter that I'm actually worried to deceive you with this one... But appreciated each and every one of them.

I hope you enjoy.

Oh, I almost forget, if you don't like twincest, don't read the ending... ; )

* * *

**Chapter 9 -** **Playing with her hair, a Teddy bear**

While the wizarding world is rather advance in many aspects of medicine, it's often relatively traditional, and it had its own customs and superstitions. In the wizarding part of Britain, any revealing spell, except for the most basic of health checks, of a foetus were very much frowned upon. That's why Molly Weasley couldn't really know she was expecting twins, before the last possible moment, the birth.

Had she known before, there was very little she could have done in ways of preparation. Sure she would have knitted a few more blankets and socks, but her family simply couldn't afford two cribs, or high chairs.

So Molly did the only thing she could: she put the babies together in the old crib and carefully covered them with the blanket she made while expecting, thinking of the irony that, for the first time, she had used two colors to knit a baby blanket. Greens and golds woven together, Slytherin and Gryffindor colours. She couldn't have chosen more wisely had she knew them as they were today, devious and brave, an unusual combination.

That night, she swore to never knit a multicolor baby blanket again, not knowing that she would repeat this oath at least daily for the next 17 years, until they move to their own flat.

Having twins was certainly a unique experience. The two babies were inseparable from the first, fussing if they couldn't see each other. Now they were everywhere, always the one with the other, their lives as intertwined as the pattern on their blankets.

For all their life, they've had to share everything: their room, their bed, their clothes, their school books. There was never enough money for two sets of the same things, but the twins never seemed to care. In the rare occasions where they got different presents, they simply treated it as having two gifts, exchanging them back and forth and never arguing. It was never "me" or "mine", always "us" or "our".

No matter if she yelled "Fred" or "George", the two always came trampling together, refusing to be singled out, insisting that whatever it was, they were both as responsible. Not that they ever admitted anything; no they simply smiled their diabolic smiles and said nothing. No matter the chastisement, they would serve it together, never trying to accuse their twin to escape it. They did try to blame every other of their siblings, thought, and the garden gnomes, the ghoul, the neighbours, an imaginary cat (more than once) an even a dead relative, in one memorable occasion. And no matter how big the lie, how guilty they looked, they would stand before her, with their damn smirks and don't change a word in their stories.

Molly knew they had shared the same bed, even at school, Minerva wrote to tell her. She allowed it, at the beginning to allow them to adjust, later because she knew it was too late to separate them, if it could have been possible at all. She never asked them to stop; it would have been like forcing Bill to stay home or telling Charlie to quit working with animals: impossible and cruel. It was who they were, Fred and George; inseparables and identical.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred opened his eyes and was assaulted by a vibrant red light. A light that was tickling his nose. Not that he was surprised, it was recurring event.

As usual, George had crept on his chest during the night and was now using it as a pillow. Not that he was complaining, not really. He would complain when the git awoke, as usual, but he would actually be very disappointed if he ever awoke without the familiar weight on his chest, and George knew it. As far as he could remember, George had always cuddled like that at night. It was the only way they ever slept.

A few second after Fred had opened his eyes, George awoke.

It always had been like that, as long as they could remember. They couldn't sleep if the other wasn't sleeping too, and as soon as one of them awoke, the other get awake to.

Contrary to common knowledge, the twins didn't silently communicate. No, the secret to their simultaneous conversation was far more strange, and way less useful than that; their thought seemed to be synchronized. While they _could _do different activities, their concentration was sub-optimal and they felt like their head was filled with cotton. However, when they worked together they could do great things. Grandiose, even, if you asked them; modesty wasn't one of their qualities.

The twins were physically quite ... close to each other. Closer than it was considered correct to be to one's sibling, even in a society than allowed, and even encouraged, marriage between cousins.

In a way it could be expected. They spent their whole life together in a level of proximity most marriage never experiences. In their world privacy was a foreign concept, at least between them. In such a context, it is unsurprising really that they discovered the joy of puberty together.

They loved each other dearly and couldn't live apart, but they didn't feel _complete_. They needed someone else, someone who wouldn't be afraid or disgusted by their relation. And someone brilliant who could put up with their pranks and jokes, they couldn't abide the thought of some insipid and vain witch who would laugh stupidly at everything they said.

And then Hermione showed up on their doorstep. Little by little she wormed her way into their habits, their affection, and now they couldn't imagine their life without her. She took everything they threw at her, ranting, retaliating, threatening, screaming and sometime even laughing, but she always stood her ground. The twins had a feeling that she could be _the one_. She never once commented on their shared bedroom or even their habit to shower together. Maybe, just maybe, she could learn to accept them and the twins were eager to find out.

Hermione was an early riser, and it was already six. It was time to get up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright light. She quickly closed her eyes and put her blankets over her head. It was one of _those_ days.

Since she had been ten, or maybe nine, years old Hermione had randomly suffered headaches, blinding headaches. Muggles doctors had examined her and found nothing wrong, they merely concluded that she suffered from migraine and gave her some painkillers, which did nothing.

When she learned about the magical world, Hermione hoped that they could help her, but for some reason no potion or spell could ever relieve her of the headaches. The only way to get rid of them was to wait. They usually go away after a day or two. Two _bloody_ long days.

She hadn't had a headache, since she moved in with the twins and had hope that she had outgrew them or something. In private she had even envisaged that she may have been allergic to Ron's dumbness or Harry's moodiness, which wasn't fair, since she'd had headaches before knowing the boys.

Anyway, it was one of _those_ days, and Hermione wished she could stay hidden in her bed and simply sleep the headache away, but years of experience had shown her that it wasn't wise. Groaning and muttering and cursing under her breath, Hermione crawled out of her bed. She headed for the shower, while it wouldn't relieve her of the headache; the hot water would ease her pain at least temporary.

When she finally dragged herself downstairs to eat something, she was surprised to see that the twins were still sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. She was surprise, but not to the point of actually _talking_ to them. She simply grunted what could have passed for a salutation between polar bears, grumpy ones, before sitting at her usual place and summoning herself a cup of tea.

She was sipping her tea in silence, hoping to avoid conversation, but she wasn't that lucky.

"Well, hello Hermione. We are bright and shiny this morning!" One of them said. She didn't bother to try and identified which of the twins it was.

"You realize I will have to kill you?" she said looking at the offending twin.

Fred swallowed nervously. He didn't think Hermione would _really_ kill him, but she was scary when she looked like that. It was George, who answered her.

"There is no need for that, Dear. Azkaban weather isn't pleasant at this time of the year. Simply tell us what the problem is, and we'll make it all better."

Fred nodded vigorously, apparently glad to delay his impending death.

Hermione put her cup back on the table and put her head in her hand, massaging her forehead.

"I've got a bloody blinding headache."

"I got some Pain Potion somewhere around," Fred said getting up.

"Don't bother, they don't work," she replied. "Nothing works. I'll just be bitchy and miserable for the rest of the day and hope it's gone tomorrow."

The twins looked dubious, so she began listing all the treatments she had tried. They winced at the description of an acupuncture session. After she was done with her explanations, the two men looked at each other.

"Well we have the..."

"No I'm sure that wouldn't work, but there is the ..."

"No that wouldn't work. It's not even properly tested."

Hermione had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, and frankly she couldn't get herself to care. She was too busy wallowing in her self-pity, it's allowed once every six months after all.

Hermione didn't even hear the twins approaching. She felt something brushed against her cheek, and she sat up suddenly, only to find herself looking in the greenish blue eyes of one of the twins.

"There is one thing you've never tried," he said softly, and she recognized George's intonation.

Before she could even ask what it was, she found herself sitting in the middle of the couch, with, once again, a twin on each of her sides.

"How can you Apparate while sitting?" she asked dumbstruck.

They shrugged.

"We always did that." Fred said.

It wasn't supposed to be possible, they explained as much during their Apparition classes in her sixth year, but since when did they bother with the impossible? Hermione decided it wasn't worth trying to explain it to them, they wouldn't care anyway. And her head was killing her.

Could someone die from headache? If yes this has to be the worst death unimaginable. No need for Cruciatus Curse, she would invent a Migraine Hex and rules the world.

"So what is your miraculous solution to my condition?" she finally asked them.

"Well, dearest Hermione, while migraine cause remains unknown in most of the cases a great number of things can alter the severity of the symptom, stress and light to name only those," George said.

"So while we can't apparently relieve you completely from the pain, we may be able to reduce the severity of the symptoms," Fred finished.

"How?" she asked dumbly. It was an odd state of mind for Hermione, but she really felt like her brain cells were melting.

"Relaxation, dark and water. Or maybe an herbal tea," Fred replied.

"Do you like mint?" George asked.

Before she could even respond, he Disappeared to the kitchen. _Merlin, they were tireless_. She put her head in her hand and moaned. She massaged her forehead trying to ease the pain a bit.

"Here let me," Fred said. He began to delicately rub her head. Hermione sighted. Merlin, she couldn't remember the last time someone played with her hair, or even touched her simply to make her feel better. She'd had a brief relation with Ron just after the war, but he wasn't exactly the most selfless person alive...

Fred gently encouraged her to lie on the couch, her head resting on his laps. Hermione should have felt self conscientious from the intimate position, and she tried; but Fred was doing evil things to her hair. Really. He had fanned her hair out on his lap and had, Merlin knew how, procured himself a soft bristle hairbrush and was softly _brushing her hair_. No one had ever brushed her hair for her since she was about eight.

He was humming a tuneless song under his breath. It wasn't melodious or harmonic, but it was oddly soothing. Her headache wasn't gone, but they were right, it was helping. She couldn't help but wonder why they were so kind to her recently. Not that they were usually mean to her, but they had treated her especially nicely lately. It was odd, but the massage and the headache must have killed a good part of her brain cells, because she couldn't bring herself to think about it, just now.

George came back from the kitchen with a tray of mint tea and few cups. When he saw that she was lying down, he didn't comment, as she expected, but he simply put the tray on a side table and sat at the other end of the couch. He put her feet on his laps and removed her slipper. Then he started to massage her feet.

Okay now it was official: Hermione Granger had died and gone to heaven, because there was no way on Earth that this could be true. Was it really possible that she had _two_ handsome, rich and witty men massaging her?

Fred let go of her feet and Hermione tried not to be disappointed, it was already more than she felt she deserved. However, Fred simply got his wand, dimmed the lights and closed the drapes before he returned to his previous task. Hermione let out a deep sigh. Maybe she should have headaches more often.

She shouldn't sleep; there were a lot of things they were supposed to do in the shop today. However, her eyelids felt so heavy. Maybe she could close her eye, just for a minute...

When Hermione woke up, the first thing she realized was that her headache was completely gone. She wondered what time it could be; it was dark in the room, but that wasn't saying much since the twins had blocked all lights previously.

They must have brought her a blanket at some time, because she was wrapped in a soft and warm cocoon. The blanket smelled great; like cinnamon and sandalwood. They had brought her a Teddy bear too. It smelled like the blanket and it wasn't hard to deduct that it must belong to the twins too.

It was an old and worn thing, it was missing an eye and there were more patches than original fabric on it. She thought it was sweet that they had lent her their Teddy bear. She breathed deeply in the old toy. She found the smell oddly enticing.

She slowly stretched. She was feeling great. She was more rested than she had felt in weeks, maybe even months; since she had started her work, as a matter of fact.

Hermione was an avid reader, but a few months back she had discovered something she liked even more than reading: writing.

Hermione had been one of the few who knew the truth about the War, about Harry's victory and the Horcruxes hunt. In her opinion, it was an significant story, one that should be retold. It was important to remember the errors of the past and Harry's journey should be honored and recognized. Not that he would agree, but the kid never knew what was good for him...

It was how Hermione's journals had been rewritten and become a sort of biography of Harry Potter. She had wanted to write only about the war, but so many incidents had to be put in the context of earlier events that the story was getting quite incomprehensible. So Hermione went back in time and wrote all of Harry's school years.

Merlin, what a life that poor boy had...

With her usual dedication to her work Hermione wrote in all her spare time for nearly a year, including a good portion of each night. She had finished her tale a little more than two weeks ago.

With her work done, she had felt a little lost. She had put so much of herself in that story; she didn't know what to do now that it was over. She spent some time reading over her work, but like much of what she had written in her life, there was little to add or change. She knew she must have looked melancholic looking constantly at the window, but she couldn't help feeling a bit depressed. The twins' new obsession with being nice with her had been a welcome distraction.

Hermione sat in the couch, wondering where the two pranksters could be. She was feeling so good, she ought to thank them. Then she realized they must be in the shop, it was a workday after all. She should be working too; they weren't paying her to sit idly in the couch.

She was showered and dressed when she entered the shop fifteen minutes later. Verity was at the register today and the twins were nowhere in sight. They were either in the back store or in their lab.

She tried the back store first, but it was empty. The lab was heavily warded and locked. T usually meant that they were doing something they deemed dangerous. If the Weasley twins find it hazardous she didn't want to be near it. She ran a few Detection Charms over the wards and was surprised to notice that they had put on a very strong Silencing Ward. That was reckless. Really, what if there was an explosion, and they were hurt? Nobody would know. They could die.

Hermione waved her wand a few times and lift the Silencing Ward. It was for their own good, and after all, a few more explosion noises wouldn't bother her or Felicity that much.

But then she heard a noise that made her blushed, like she never blushed. A very distinctive moan. The last minutes she had spent in their company the night before rushed in her mind.

_Oh Merlin, that's why the Silencing Ward was for... _

She wanted to put the ward back up, but she felt an unhealthy curiosity toward the relationship the twins shared. They never exhibit any behavior in front of her that couldn't be attributed to fraternal love, except for last night. She had been tempted to believe it was an elaborate prank, but then they couldn't really know she would listen at their door this time.

She felt guilty about listening to the door, she was about to put the ward back up when they began to talk. Apparently the moan had been a final one. She blushed again at the implication that thought...

She couldn't tell which of them was talking, from behind the door their voices were too muffled for her be able to hear the small differences in their intonation that allow her to distinguish them.

"Don't you wish she was here instead of me?"

"Not instead of you, you fool. I want her between us."

"Just like myself, then."

"Do you know her calves are as soft as this?"

"Really?" There was a quite lengthy pause before he continued "Her hair is even softer than yours."

That last comment was followed by wet noise that _could_ have been snogging but were more likely directed a bit lower. It was one thing to listen to the conversation, but this was too intimate. She quickly put the Silencing Ward back and went back to the flat. They shouldn't know she had been listening to their conversation.

In her room, Hermione spent a long time staring at her computer, but she didn't manage to read even a single word from her text. She spent all the afternoon staring into space and asking herself the same question repeatedly.

_They couldn't possibly have been talking about me, could they?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After Hermione fell asleep, George got up from the couch and went to get a blanket and a pillow. In a whim, he also grabbed their old Teddy bear. It was the only toy they had that survived their turbulent childhood. For unknown reasons, they had formed a very strong attachment to this toy and it was the only they took (moderately) good care of. The rest disappeared in various experiments, usually involving either Ron or Percy.

George came back to the living room, and he carefully levitated Hermione's head so Fred could get up without waking her. He replaced his brother's lap with the pillow while Fred covered her with the blanket. He saw the bear and quirked an eyebrow at George, who merely shrugged. Fred placed the toy against Hermione's chest, who automatically wrapped an arm around it.

They quietly left the flat and went down to the store. There were things they had to do and nobody else to do it. They spent the morning shelving items and finishing an experiment. They went back to the flat for dinner, but when they saw that Hermione was still sleeping, they went to The Leaky Cauldron and got some take-away food. They took it to their lab and warded it, before they got out The List. They studied it for a while, thinking about what they would do next. Hermione's headache had ratter wrecked their plan for the day, but they had still managed to fit a few items of the list in their day. They will have to modify some of their future plans but not too badly.

"Do you really think we will get to realize this?" George asked pointing at an item at the very bottom of the list of the thing they had planned to do.

"I don't see why not" Fred said, without even glancing at the paper.

"You didn't look" whined George.

"I don't need to. It's the tenth time you asked me that question. You are talking about the line that says _Make love to her until the first light of dawn. Sleep until noon and have breakfast in bed._ And I already told you, nine times, that it's not the difficult part. We are the ultimate one night stand, George. Which witch wouldn't want two wizards at her beck and call for a night?"

There was a long pause before Fred continued in a very soft voice.

"What I'm worried about is the next item in the list _Have her stay forever_. It would break me, us, to have her for a night if she leaves us the next morning. And you know it, you fool, so stop whining"

George sighed but added nothing. They made the necessary corrections in their plan before they put the document away under its usual protection charms.

Fred finished his pudding while George stared into space a small smile on his face. His thoughts were all too evident to his brother.

"Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter." Fred yelled at his brother.

"But I can't help it." George replied, his dreamy looked replaced by a pained expression. "I want her so much."

"Merlin brother, get a little control over yourself. I want her too, but if we pounce on her now, we will only scare her. Give it time."

"Maybe we could..."

"Oh alright," Fred sighed, but there was a smile on his face. "If it helps you get your bearing..."

He never finished the sentence since apparently George was somewhat eager. George latched himself on his brother neck, suckling and licking. George inserted his fingers in his brother's trousers and delicately brushed the wet tip of Fred's cock. Fred moaned loudly and put his hand in the soft red locks of the other boy, he made him looked at him. Fred put his lips on his twin's and gave him a lengthy and passionate kiss.

George slowly distangled himself from him brother embraces and fell on his knees. He began to unfasten his twin's trousers. When Fred's hard member finally sprung free, he looked at his twin in the eyes.

"Don't you wish she was here instead of me?" George asked Fred, in a husky voice.

"Not instead of you, you fool. I want her between us," Fred replied, his voice was strained and wanting.

George licked the length of his throbbing need.

"Just like myself, then." George said. "Do you know her calves are as soft as this?"he added.

"Really?" Fred asked.

George licked his length again, this time he lingered on the wet tip, savoring the bitter taste. Fred gasped and grasped the other boy's hair. It felt delightful in his hands, but it brought back the memory of brown curly locks and the way they flowed in his hands.

It had felt _so _right to have her in his lap, moaning under their ministration. She was meant to be theirs. They just had to make her realize it.

"Her hair is even softer than yours." Fred whispered.

George grunted but didn't answer. He had other things to do.

* * *

If any of you have any artistic talent, I would really enjoy to see a drawing of the part on the couch. I actually tried to draw it, but my eight years old daughter would have done a way better job. I'll stick to writting...


	10. A special glance

_Oh well, it looks like I definitely lost my beta, it was more than a month ago that I send her that chapter and still no answer... I'm pretty sad about it actually, I liked her feedback, but it happen it seem. _

_Sorry for the delay. And the quality._

_Warning : No twincest, lots of underwear talk thought..._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 - ****A special glance**

That next day was spent working in the shop, restocking shelves and making additional products. Hermione kept expecting the twins to come up with some new machination like they seemed to have been particularly fond of for the last days, but they were all business and even called her Miss. Granger. She found it even more suspicious, but maybe Hermione was beginning to be a tad paranoiac.

Or maybe not.

At the habitual closing hour, George ushered the remaining clients out of the shop, telling them to come back the next day, before he put the usual wards on the door. Fred put out the lights, Verity went home and the twins extracted Hermione from the lab, not minding her treats of impending doom if she couldn't complete her experiment right now. Just to be on the safe side, George put her cauldrons under a Statist Charm.

The brothers hauled Hermione to their flat and brought her to her bedroom.

"Dinner at six," said Fred.

"Make yourself pretty," continued George

"We put out some clothes for you." Finished Fred.

They both get out quickly and closed the door. Hermione tried the door but it wouldn't open. _Predictable._ She sighed and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe they had locked her in her own room. Merlin they were above nothing. Well technically it was their room since the place belonged to them, but still, it was _her_ room.

She put her head in her hands. She should have foreseen something like that; they had been way too calm today.

She looked at the clothes they had selected for her and winced; those would never do, no matter what they have planned. She got up and when for her closet in order to select something a bit less revealing. She gasped when she opened the door. It was empty. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

They wouldn't do that; they wouldn't force her to go out clothed like that... But again she was talking about Fred and George, when they'll come back at six o'clock they would drag her from her room screaming and kicking whether she was dressed or not. Or maybe bounded and gagged. She shivered at the thought; it was terrifying but at the same time, oddly tempting.

Hermione shook her head, that was a terrible line of thinking, It was enough that she had fallen in love for them, she couldn't go around fantasying about them. Otherwise she would be fitted for the mental ward of St-Mungo before the week was over.

She sighed and opened her underwear drawer. This time she wasn't really surprised to it find nearly empty. She grabbed the red silky garment and held it at arm's length, examining it. She couldn't remember purchasing it. It fact she couldn't even imagine purchasing it, this thing being so far from the practical and comfortable things she usually purchased. The twins must have bought it for her. She looked at it closer; yes it was the right size. Not really surprising seeing they had spent all Tuesday morning foraging in her underwear.

She blushed; she would have to go in front of the twins while they know exactly what she was wearing. It seemed intimate, for some reason, like they would share a secret part of her. They had leaved her her wand thought, feeling rebellious Hermione Transfigured the garment from red to black. Like any transformation, it wouldn't be permanent but since it was a minor one it should hold quite a while.

She sighed, again, and removed her stained clothing; potion making was certainly not a clean job. She had considered keeping her old clothes, just to thwart the twins, but they were disgustingly stinky and slimy from all the potion fumes. There was no way she could eat wearing those things, and she was famished.

She used some charms to "make herself pretty" as George as put it. She mainly wanted to remove the awful odor of the potions, but she managed to make her hairs look presentable, well mainly. She put on a hit of makeup, something she hadn't done since Hogwart, but this was an unusual night. The twins hadn't removed her make up from her room, unsurprisingly. Luckily, she didn't have to shave her legs, a Permanent Hairless Potion had taken care of any unwanted hair for quite a few years now, thanks Merlin for magic. Hermione couldn't imagine what a hassle it must be for Muggle ladies.

She put on the formerly red bra and matching panties. Even in a conservative black, this was a world away from what she usually wears. Both items were made of lace that didn't let a lot to the imagination. The bra was very low cut and its form made her breasts look bigger somehow. The panties were... well to be honest, quasi-in existent would be the best description. While she was hesitant to go anywhere wearing that, even hidden under her clothes, when she looked at her reflection in the dresser mirror, she couldn't help but admit that she was damn sexy wearing it. Not that a team of hippogriffs could have dragged those words out of her.

She looked at the clock, if Fred and George were true to their words, and they usually were, she had less than fifteen minutes to get ready. She put on the stretching white top. It has long sleeves and a low cut neckline, so low that any of her usual bras would have shown quite a bit. She slid the pleated, mid-thigh length black skirt over her hips.

While those clothes were nowhere near indecent, they were light-years away from what she was usually wearing. She tugged at the skirt, trying to get it to rest at a more comfortable length, but if she lowered it, her midriff would be bare. She groaned and resisted the urge to tug at her hair; it had taken her enough time to tame them already.

She considered lengthening the skirt, but altering the size of something was hard work, as you needed to have the exact image of what you wanted in your head. And it didn't last nearly as long as a simple color changing, either. On top of that an ordinary _Finite_ sufficed to bring it back to its original form. Hermione sighed, she was tired, and she didn't feel like doing all this for probably nothing.

But Merlin, she hated when they got the upper hand over her. And right now she hated herself. What idea had struck her to introduce the twins to the Muggle fashion?

She sat on the bed, feeling somewhat disturbed by the twins recent behavior. They were always unpredictable, but those last days, they had outdone themselves. The bathroom, the silk sheets, the flowers, the puppy, the play room and now those clothes. She blushed a bit, thinking about the revealing underwear she was wearing.

What was their intension? Humiliate her? That seemed unlikely. There was more effective and easier way of doing that, something public, for one. She suddenly remembered the nightgown and quickly checked for any spell on her clothes, but thankfully they didn't seem likely to vanish soon.

Well, if their goal was to make her go crazy then they were doing a dammed good job of it.

A knock on her door made her snap back to reality. She sighed and straitened her clothing; at least life was never boring with those two. She looked down at her atrociously short skirt and wondered if boring would that bad.

"It's been six months Fred. You really think she wouldn't have done something by now if she was feeling something for us?" George asked, buttoning his shirt.

"We are talking about Hermione, George. She's Muggle born, and you know they are even more conservative than wizards in that area, they shun homosexual and incest is illegal for them, for Merlin's sake. What would they think about us?"

Fred shook his head apparently overwhelm by Muggle's stupidity.

"But Hermione also utterly lacks any social skills. Even if she fell in love with someone, she wouldn't know how to approach him because she never learned how. She grew up with Ron and Harry, not exactly the best professors in the social skill domain, are they? And I really much doubt she found books about seduction in Hogwarts library."

"I guess you're right," George said tugging at his hair. Fred huffed and waved his wand, restoring his brother's hair style.

"Stop doing that. I'm tired of doing this spell."

George sighed. "I really wish for ... I don't know, a sign that what we are doing isn't useless."

"I honestly don't think it's hopeless, dear brother, otherwise I would be drowning my sorrows in Firewhisky not trying to make you look presentable. Do you ever leave you hair alone?"

"You know bloody well I don't. And neither do you." He waved his wand toward his brother head in the same motion Fred used earlier. Fred grinned, but whatever witty reply he planned to add was drowned in the noise of an alarm clock.

The twins hurried to Hermione's door, the hour was up.

Hermione didn't want to show her nervousness to the brothers, it was enough that they still could surprise her, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they affected her. She opened the door and smiled at the twins. She leaned against the door frame, mimicking a relax pose, but it was mainly a way to hide her trembling knees. Because the twins were making her week in the knees.

For the first time she could remember, they were not dressed in identical clothes. Their trousers were the same, closely fitting model and both were a simple black. Their shirts were also very similar in cut, but a different color. Fred's was a dark blue that make his eye stand out even more and George was an emerald green that complemented his hair quite wonderfully. They were both gorgeous and as much as she regretted introducing them to Muggle fashion earlier, she was now very glad she had done it. Robes were so unbecoming.

They coughed at the same time and Hermione couldn't resist laughing, the richest of her laugh, surprise herself. Merlin they were making her go crazy.

Fred made some comments about her clothes, and she blushed, silently thanking the doorframe for his unfaltering support. She swallowed trying to drag her mind out of the gutter and actually find something to say that doesn't relate to underwear.

Her eyes drop to her bare feet, and she remembered that she didn't really have any footwear that would go with that type of clothes. She nearly giggled at the thought of her old snickers assorted with that skirt. Even she knew that it would be a major fashion faux-pas.

George Summoned her a pair of black high heel shoes. She felt a burst of panic at the idea of parading in those; she had never worn something like that. She gamely put them on, glad that the twins were _in front_ of her, because with that too damn short skirt they would have had a firsthand record of the fitting of those previously mentioned underwear.

What was with her today that she couldn't go for a minute without thinking about underwear?

She straitened herself and discreetly made sure that her skirt was at its correct length. When she looked up Fred was holding a small box. A small jewelry box.

_Merlin. I hope it's not something expensive. _

They had given her a lot of things recently but for some unknown reason expensive jewelry always made her think of engagement or a high-priced mistress. She felt her heart flutter as she opened the box. She let out small breath out of relief when the box revealed a glass pendant, it was quite obviously an artwork, but it wasn't a diamond or some atrociously expensive thing like that.

It was quite quaint tough, she couldn't help but wonder what it was supposed to represent. She shrugged; she could always examine it later. It was colorful and would bring a little life to her outfit.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you, it's beautiful," she handed it back to Fred, who looked surprised for a second. "Will you tie it for me?" She turned quickly and lifted her hair to allow him to clasp the chain. The delicate touch of Fred's hands on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Trying to hide her reaction, she quickly spun and faced the twins.

"Well I have been promised a dinner. Let's go."

When Hermione opened her door, both men couldn't help the stunned expression that appeared on their face. They had expected quite a lot of things Hermione, ranging from stubbornness to blinding rage and hexing, the first idea was to remove her wand -however they had remembered her previous panic attack and refrained- but they never really expected to find her wearing the offered clothing with a shy smile. Merlin it looked even better on her than they had expected.

George opened his mouth to say something, anything, because the silence was killing him but his throat was so thigh that he didn't manage to produce any sound. He coughed lightly and was a bit surprise to hear brother doing the same, simultaneously.

Hermione laughed, a soft laugh that the twins had never heard before.

"Merlin you two do everything together" she said.

Fred finally found enough sense to answer and George thanked Merlin for it because he felt like his brain had melted and sank ...well lower.

"They suit you," Fred said, his voice was huskier than normal and George knew he was as aroused as him. Damned be that girl for not seeing what she was doing to them. And she wasn't even trying. George blessed his lucky star for that because if she plants in her head to seduce them, there was nothing she couldn't make them do. He swallowed. It should be illegal to be that sexy.

"Are _all_ the clothes that becoming?" continued Fred.

Hermione became a lovely shade of red and George guessed it mean "yes". Merlin helps him, he would faint before the night is over if his blood continued to rush down south.

She didn't answer the question, not that neither brother expected her to. She did change the subject tough, and that spoke volumes.

"Did you plan any shoes to go with that? Because I'm sure my snickers would ruin the look."

"Of course. George answered, finally regaining his ability to speak. He waved his wand and summoned a pair of black classic high heel shoes. She put it on and both twin regretted that she was facing them, because the rear view seemed even more becoming. Fred plunged his hand in his pocket and produced a small box. He gave it to Hermione with a nervous smile.

The brothers had spent a long time in that jewelry shop arguing over that thing. George wanted to choose something expensive to impress her while Fred insisted that they should simply pick a pretty trinket because otherwise Hermione would feel obligated to refuse it. They had finally compromised on a glass pendant made by a local artist and add a delicate but inexpensive golden plated chain to go with.

They had actually argued over that one too. The poor girl at the counter had looked like she was about to strangle them. Or kick them out more likely. The pendant was an intricate abstract design, George thought it looked a bit like a heart or maybe a bird, but Fred thought it looked like a... very masculine anatomy part. They had finally settled that it was discreet enough to be worn on the street, and if Hermione insisted to see wicked things in it, well good for her.

She picked the box out of Fred's –barely- trembling hands. She opened it and thank them profusely. She allowed Fred to tie the clasp. It was a pretty necklace, and it brought just the right touch of color to go with Hermione's outfit.

"Well I have been promised a dinner. Let's go."

Hermione preceded them in the corridor and both brothers wished they had never thought of that "Dress Hermione up" game, because there was no way they could survive an evening with her in those clothes.

It was promising to fuel their for-adult-audience-only dreams for quite some time tough.

She walked down the corridor, but didn't understand her mistake until she reached the outside door. She realized the twins hadn't followed her. When she looked at them, she realized the outfit they had chosen was, maybe, just a bit too sexy, even for them.

Was it really possible that they could have feelings for her? Well, if she looked at the last week in that light, it gave more sense to a lot of things, including the finger licking and yesterday's exchange that she had tried very hard to forget. Not that it worked, but she tried.

She looked at their gobsmacked expressions, and then she couldn't resist the temptation, she, very coyly, winked at them. For a second it looked like George would faint and Fred swallowed very loudly.

She couldn't tell if they really like her, but it was awfully obvious they at least find her sexy. That night promised to be interesting.

* * *

_I promise you the next chapter tomorrow. It's a short one, but I like it..._


	11. A night out

_Again, not "betaed". I got a lot of reviews, about the quality of my English. I'm very, very sorry to make you suffer with my bad grammar. _

_Warning : hum... no warning. Except for the bad grammar_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 - A dinner out and a good conversation**

The restaurant the twins brought her to was ... Well odd is the first word that jumped to her mind, but unusual was maybe more accurate. There were no individual seats or tables, only long counters with stools. The counter where they were seated was oval and surrounded a large, open cooking area. Two cooks were busying themselves grilling various foods, mainly seafood apparently, right in front of the clients.

A waitress approached Fred and spoke him a long stream of syllable and sounds, which were obviously some kind of Asian language. Hermione smirked; it was lubricious to imagine that any of the twins would understand that.

Her smile died on her lips when he answered to the waitress in another stream of nearly musical sounds, which should have made sense since she smiled, bowed and hurried to another part of the restaurant.

"You speak Chinese?" she asked him, unable to mask to astonished tone of her voice.

"Of course not," Fred answered in a surprise tone. Hermione waited for an explication, but none came. Hermione hate not to have an answer for something, anything. She was nearly livid when Fred continued his explanation.

"George does speak it tough."

Apparently, Hermione did not find that explanation not sufficient as she remained silent for mere seconds before she began to stutter.

"But! You just-"

"Of course not! I told you I don't speak Chinese." Fred said with a smirk.

Hermione was ready to throttle him. George took pity of the frustrated witch.

"Hermione, we're in a Japanese restaurant."

"Oh," she exclaimed. She remained silent for a moment. "So you speak Japanese?" she asked Fred, who simply nodded. Hermione huffed.

"Well you could simply have told me that."

She managed to stay angry at the two boys for the whole of five seconds before her curiosity became too much.

"When did you learn? Is there a spell to learn a new language? Can you teach me?"

The twins couldn't help it, they laughed. Hermione was looking so much like the bushy head little girl she used to be when she first arrived at Hogwart, with her shinning eyes and endless questions.

"No there isn't a spell; you have to learn it the hard way. Translation Spells helps a great deal though," said George.

"Why did you learn it?"

"Apart for the sterling service we got in Asian restaurants?" Fred grinned "Well, we traveled across a whole lot of places you know. It gave us access to new ingredients and ideas."

"There are a lot of fascinating cultures out there, and it is way easier to communicate with the locals when you speak the same language," finished George.

"I don't remember you being gone for any length of time..." Hermione said.

"Apparition is a wonderful thing," answered Fred.

"What! You Apparated from England to China? But that's impossible!" shouted Hermione

The twins shrugged.

"Obviously not," answered George. "It's merely extremely difficult."

"And bloody exhausting," added Fred "but it gets easier the more you do it, you know. A bit like working out; the more you run, the farther you can go."

"And you've been there how many times?"

"We've stopped counting. And we've been many other places too Malawi, Jamaica, Ireland, Italy, Norway, the Galapagos Islands. You wouldn't believe the weird magical animals that live there. I think some of the things Luna used to talk about actually exist there."

"Oh and you should see some of the fauna we discovered in Japan. Did you know that some of those Muggle Pokémon things are based on real animals? Magical animals, obviously. And the colors of their dragons! Charlie was so jealous when we showed him those pictures..."

Hermione listened intently to the duo's stories during most of the meal, which happened to be delicious. She discovered a side of them that she never suspected: apparently, the twins love to learn, just not in the strict setting of a school class. They had learned many things she had never read about during their travels. They were also very curious and intelligent. And they were apparently pretty strong magically. Hermione didn't think she could manage to Apparate farther than France or maybe Spain, and most wizards couldn't even get from London to Dublin without collapsing in exhaustion.

After the delectable dessert that Fred had called "Ohagi", a delicious preparation apparently made from sweet rice and haricot paste, Fred paid the bill and both he and George wished a good night to the staff in Japanese. Hermione felt a tiny little pang of jealousy; she wished she could have learned a new language too. It would certainly be more useful that the Muggle studies course she took in her third year.

* * *

_I never set foot in a Japanese restaurant, and I never taste their cuisine. My lost I guess, but anyway, if anything sounds weird or false in this chapter, well it's solely from my imagination so my bad. I based this entire scene on a picture I found with a Google search and a page of Wikipedia. _

_Internet is a wonderful thing._

_

* * *

_

_Job offer: French fanfiction writer is looking for a beta to help with English grammar, sentence structure and more. Ideas and comments are always welcome. The post is a permanent/long term one but will require very little weekly work ( I write pretty slowly)_

_qualification : A better English than mine, _

_ A sense of humor (because I can rarely be serious for more than a minute, even in a email.) _

_ You have to be over the age of majority! (Because I would have felt really bad to send chapter 9 to a minor. And that's nothing beside chapter 13... )_

_ Earning : Unfortunately the post is voluntary and no money will be send :( I could send you a picture of my dog thought, and I'm very opened to chat with anybody about anything. _

_I will put your name and/or nickname in the author note, thanking your devotion and patience. _


	12. The park

_What a horrible day... my post at job had been cut and they send the job to France, believe it or not. I'm now stuck at testing and I hate testing. I was so angry I yelled a the poor girl sharing my cubicle, who didn't deserve it in the least, even if she can be really irritating. Now she avoid me; I feel like a pariah__._

_Hopefully you will like this chapter and your adoring reviews will cheer me up. _

_If not, well I'll live through it. _

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 - The park**

Hermione hadn't seen the time pass in the restaurant, but it was now quite late. The sky was pitch-black and the streets were deserted. It was a nice night thought, it was quite hot for mid-September and the stars were so bright that even the streets' light couldn't hide them all.

Hermione had a great lot of fun during dinner, and she was a bit sad that the night was already over. She sighed softly. _Oh well,_ she thought, _we should head home anyway. There is still work tomorrow, and my experiment to finish. _Curiously, for once, Hermione wasn't eager to go back to her work.

Apparently, the twins weren't very eager to get back home either because they started to stroll down the street in the opposite direction from the one they came from. Fred was on her left and George on her right. She had been part of a trio for most of the past seven years, but she was usually at the outside of the triangle – at Harry's left typically It was nice to be in the center; she felt ... safe, secure, sheltered.

Suddenly, the row of silent houses and dark stores was broken and a soft breeze carried the unmistakable scent of leaves and grass. Hermione stopped at the path that led in a thick, but narrow, forest.

"Where do you think it leads?" she asked.

In the dim and artificial light of the streets lamps' light, the path looked a bit frightening, but the twins weren't so easily frightened. Fred looked at his brother over Hermione's head and shrugged.

"Only one way to know," answered George.

They each took one of Hermione's arm and ventured on the dim path. It was a moonless night, and so it was pretty dark. Since they were in a Muggle area, it would have been rather unwise to use their wands, and so they wandered on the path in nearly total blindness. They had walked in a comfortable silence for a little more than five minutes when suddenly the forest make place to a vast lawn surrounded by trees. There was a small lake in the middle of the place and trees, every now and then, some flower bead had been added but wild flowers were also growing everywhere. In the near total darkness, it looked vast and endless, and only the dim light that filtered reminds you that you were in the middle of a city.

Hermione looked at the vast expense of soft grass with envy. She wasn't used to wearing high heels shoes and after a whole evening in them, her feet were killing her. She wished she could just kick her shoes and walked in the fresh grass, but it was hardly a thing to do in polite company...

She glanced at Fred, then George. It was too much; she snorted. Had she just qualified the two pranksters of "polite company"? Merlin, they were hardly likely to be offended to see her barefoot, they saw her in her nightgown every morning.

She kicked off her shoes and moaned at the delightful feeling of the wet grass on her abused feet. The grass was soft and despite the late season it was a very warm night. She walked a few step in the darkness. It had been a long time, since she had been comfortable outside in the dark, but with those two, she was.

She felt movement against her shoulders. She turned and looked at the twins who had also removed their shoes and had rolled up their sleeves and trousers as well; they looked dangerously sexy. They walked in companionable silence in the quiet park for a few minutes. It was really a delightful night to be outside. The more they walked, the farther they got from the city, and soon more and more stars could be seen.

"Hey it's raining" suddenly said Fred.

Just as he was saying it the trio was sprayed with a torrent of rain, or rather water from the lawn watering system. In a second, they were all equally soaked, clothes clinging to the skin and hair- totally ruined.

Hermione screeched and tried to evade the water. However, both twins started running with arms opened, shooting with joy. George ran past her and grabbed her hand, dragging her along. Slipping on the wet grass she tried to stop him, but he was too strong. After a while, she fell on her knees.

George stopped and quickly helped her back on her feet. He rapidly scanned her for injuries, but she seemed fine. Finally, his regard went higher, and he saw, quite clearly through her wet white top, that she had changed the color of the bra, he and Fred had selected. Not even aware of his movement, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him, looking at her lips like a starving man. He was dying to kiss her.

Fred saw Hermione fall. Cursing silently at his brother, he quickly made his way toward them, hoping she wasn't hurt. He arrived behind Hermione just has his brother pulled her closer. Should he get nearer too? Or maybe he should let George kiss her and took his turn after. But what if she doesn't understand? What if she doesn't want him?

Hermione let George pull her closer. Her heart was hammering in her chest. This was it then, he would kiss her. She wondered where Fred was and saw him hesitating from the corner of her eye. She felt George breath on her cheek. He was so close. His smell filled her senses. Would Fred smell the same?

Suddenly, an odd screeching and clattering sound made them all jumped. Wand at the ready, they instinctively formed a circle and scrutinized the darkness. The sound was heard again and both twins tensed, but Hermione laughed and lowered her wand.

She walked toward the sound still laughing. It was more nervousness and relief than real humour but still, three grown-up feeling threaten by a swing was pretty funny. The twins followed her tensely but dropped their wand when they saw the row of neatly align chains and planks.

The soft wind once again caught the nearest swing and the noise broke the silence a third time. The twins relaxed visibly and laughed too. Hermione looked at the swings longingly. It had been years, since she could try one. She used to love playing on them, but she rarely got a chance, the other kids seldom allowed her. The precious few times she remembered being allowed to play on swings at her heart content, was when her parents were with her.

She sighed and turned toward the twins, so they could continue their night stroll, but there was nobody behind her. She heard a very distinctive screech and turned around to see the twins happily swinging with wild smiles on their faces. They had let an empty swing between them. Hermione shook her head. She dodged Fred and then went to sit on the free swing. There was no point in refusing, she wanted to anyway.

Her skirt was short and the black cloth clashed against her milky thighs. It was not something that went unnoticed by the twins.

Hermione glided in the wind, very fast now, and then the swing got to the end of the chains and for a fraction of a second, Hermione weight nothing at all. She laughed. She loved the feeling.

The wind caught in her skirt, exposing even more of her thighs.

She felt the push of strong hands on her back. One of the twins was pushing her. She went even higher. She laughed again. She opened her eyes, and saw that the other one had placed himself in front of her. Hadn't it been for his bright hair, she would not have seen him.

"Jump" he said.

And she did, without thinking. She was feeling safe with them. She knew without even thinking about it that she could trust them. That he would catch her.

Fred caught her and they tumbled on the grass. She was still laughing. He couldn't breathe and it wasn't because she hurt him. Her weight felt so right on his chest. He wished he could stay like that, but she got up. George was already there, helping her, then his brother to get up from the ground.

"That was fun," she said.

Both twins nodded and by silent agreement, the trio resumed their midnight stroll. In the distance, Hermione could hear what could only be a fountain, and she saw the stars reflected in a quite large pond.

Since she had accepted that they _might_ like her, Hermione had paid a bit more attention to some subtle signs, and she was nearly sure that the twins had been flirting with her, but not blatantly. They looked afraid to expose their feelings, and so was she. It was a delicate dance, one that could go down badly in a second. One misunderstood signal would paint them as perverts and broke the friendship irremediably.

However, Hermione was pretty sure, she had read the sign correctly, and she could risk _one _small step in the dance. If she was wrong, it could still pass as a friendly gesture. She took a deep breath.

"Oh look, a fountain," she said pointing at the water. "Come, I want to see it."

And she grabbed the twins' hands and dragged them toward the pond. The edge of the pond was sandy and the sand had kept a bit of the heat from the sun. It was warm but not burning hot like the sand of a beach in the afternoon. She liked the feeling of her toes burying in the sand. She should take a vacation to some southern sandy beach, in Italy or Morocco maybe. Perhaps she could even invite Fred and George.

She stopped just a few inches short of the water and loosens her grip on the twins' hands, but neither let her go. She smiled and stepped in the water still holding on their hands.

The sand had been warm but the water was pretty cold. She shivered slightly but still went on, the sand was soft under her feet and the cold water felt cleansing on her skin. It was making her more awake, more aware of her surrounding.

The twins still hadn't released her hands and the sudden burst of energy from the water made her feel more reckless than she could –should- have been. She cuddled against Fred a little, pulling George on her other side, as if she was looking for warmth, which, if she was truthful, wasn't unwelcome.

She felt them tensed then relaxed in the same breath and they both dropped her hands and draped their arms on her shoulders. It was something that had happened with Harry and Ron, but _this_ had a very different energy. With Harry and Ron, it felt like happiness and support, like friendship and remembrance. With the twins, it felt like hope and promises, like love and future.

And right there, she knew. She knew that they would be alright, that they wanted it. She put her head on George's shoulder with a sigh.

As if it was an agreed signal, George pulled her against his chest and in the same movement leaned down and kissed her. His lips were warm and soft but demanding, and she let him take what he wanted, encouraged him even. He toyed with her lips, coursing her to open her mouth. She felt Fred's hand on her waist and his breath on her neck; she sighed in contentment at the caress. George didn't wait for a better opportunity and delicately touched her teeth. Her knees gave way and she practically melted in their arms.

This was more than anything she had expected, more than she could have wanted, and yet it was not enough. A suspicious hardness was pressing on her lower back. She shifted her leg and felt once-more the telling of hardness on her right thigh, her core responding to the intimate gesture. She melted. George finally let go of her lips and looked at her with so much adoration and tenderness and Fred kissed her neck softly, and just for that she would have given them anything, if she wasn't already under their spell.

George glanced at his brother over her shoulder.

"Do you?" he asked him.

"Now?" Fred answered surprise evident in his voice.

And for the first time Hermione understood perfectly.

"Yes" she said softly.

It was the only confirmation they needed and they Apparated her away.

**

* * *

**_A hundred thousand thanks to Freak-4-God who corrected my poor grammar and other miscellaneous errors. Thanks for your help I appreciate it. Really. _


	13. The end

_I am so, so sorry for the interminable delay in the writing of this chapter, but life got in the way, and I ended up rewriting it four times. This chapter turned out to be exactly want I *didn't* want it to be ,but I'm too fed up to be bother to write it a sixth time. Hope you like it anyway._

_This un-beta, sorry for the mistakes.  
_

_Before I let you enjoy the pure smut of this chapter, a few warning :_

_**Beware**_

If you were offended by anything in the previous chapters : DON'T READ THIS!

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

They arrived in the twins' bedroom, still intertwine, and before she could even catch her breath George caught her lips.

She closed her eyes, and relaxed against his kiss. Hermione brought her hand to the back of his head, raking her fingers through George's soft hair as he deepened the kiss. He tasted both sweet and spicy, like cinnamon and honey, and she couldn't get enough of it. George pressed against her catching her between their toned and warm bodies as Fred's hands traced down her lower back and down her sides, sending shivers up her spine. She could happily have stand there all night, in their arms.

George pulled from her, leaving Hermione heaving and panting, her lips glossed over and pink. He took half a step from her and before she even had time to missed his warmth, Fred spun her and capture her lips. His kiss was more assured and yet less urgent that George's. Fred knew what he wanted, knew he could have it and that she would willingly give it.

After a few moments, Fred gently broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers panting softly. George put his head on her shoulder, she could feel him trembling. "Maybe we should stop" Fred said.

"Don't you dare stop." Hermione breathed grabbing onto Fred's shirt and pulling him to her, their lips colliding once more with each other. But she was trembling in his arms. Fred broke the kiss.

"You're nervous," Fred said softly.

She nodded. "You aren't?"

The twins exchanged a look before turning back to her. George slid his shirt off his shoulders, exposing his well define and toned torso. Hermione swallowed again.

"We've talked about it several times," Fred allowed, unbuttoning his cuffs as he spoke.

Hermione's eyes were riveted to them as they slowly shed their clothing. Next off was Fred shirt. He held her eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt. With each button, more heat pooled low in her abdomen.

She was surprised when George cupped her chin in his hand and angled her head so he could kiss her. He slipped his free arm around her back, pulling her against him. At the contact of her abdomen against his groin, she gasped.

She moaned softly when Fred moved behind her. His bare torso brushed her arm. Curiosity about his state of undress overwhelmed her.

Breaking the kiss with George, she turned around into Fred's arms. He was clad only in his boxers. He didn't gave her much time to think before his mouth descended upon hers.

Distantly, she heard the sound of clothing being shed and she knew George was undressing. What seemed to her like a few seconds later, George was back behind her.

George tangled a hand in Fred's hair, apparently a signal that he should end the kiss.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" George murmured.

She opened her eyes slowly. Running her tongue over her lips, she met Fred's eyes then looked back over her shoulder to meet George's. If she wasn't already sure that it was what she wanted, the shadows of desire in his eyes would have been enough to convince her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Looking over Fred's shoulder, she saw their reflexion in the full length mirror hanging behind the door. With a small smile, she noted that they wore identical boxer in the same ghastly shade of magenta than their WWW robes. Yet when she really looked at the image in the mirror, it took her breath away. They were gorgeous; all fair skin and toned bodies. Her mouth was watering just looking at them and she suddenly had this weird fantasy of spending an afternoon kissing and licking all of their freckles, with the sun on their bodies turning their fine red hairs, golden. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Hermione swallowed nervously when Fred's grin and George's expression turn calculating.

Deliberately holding her eyes in the mirror, George slid his right under her top and slowly removed it. George bent his head and pressed his lips to her shoulder as Fred slid the zipper of her skirt down. She knew she was being seduced. It didn't put a stop to the desire coursing through her veins. To prevent herself from moaning, she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

George lifted his head. "Keep your eyes open, Love."

"Why?" she whispered.

"So you can watch, of course."

She opened her eyes only enough to watch them. There was a tense silence when the skirt fell to the ground.

"Fuck," Fred groaned once he caught his breath, though the word was almost reverent. Given the circumstances, she didn't have the urge to chastise him for his curse.

"You...um...aren't a virgin, are you?" George nervously asked.

"No." she replied.

"Who was it?" Fred demanded. "Who was it so I can hex him?"

"Why does it matter?" George asked, tugging Hermione backward. As he spoke, he undid the hooks of her bra. Fred's eyes were drawn downward. "Yesterday belong to her, but tonight she ours. As she will be tomorrow and all the days after that." When the last hook was loosened, George released the garment and let it fall to the ground.

Fred's eyes widened and he swallowed visibly. She felt herself flush under his appreciative gaze. His voice broke when he said, "You're right; it doesn't matter."

With George still behind her, there was nowhere for her to go when Fred advanced upon her, a hungry look in his eyes. Silently, he cupped her face and brought his lips down to hers. Her desire exploded when George began kissing a trail down her spine. Each touch of his lips sent arousal spiking through her. Both Fred and George ceased their assault when she moaned.

"I think moving to the bed is next," Fred said, pulling Hermione backwards.

She ended up flat on her back atop the mattress, both the boys staring down at her. The flush that started at her neck soon encompassed her face, driving her to cover her bare breasts from embarrassment.

"No, please, don't do that," George murmured, crawling atop the bed next to her.

Slowly, he pulled her hands away from her breasts, uncovering them as though unwrapping a treasured heirloom.

She expected the next thing they would do is suckle her. She didn't expect them to kiss over her. Her moan died on a strangled whimper.

The longer their kiss lasted, the more chance she got to study them. They seemed to know exactly where to put their noses, exactly what angle to tip their heads. There was no awkwardness. When they finally broke the kiss and look at her, there was this plea in their eyes. Hermione could read as clearly as if they had shouted.

_This is who we are,_ they said, _please love us anyway..._

There was this interminable second of silence. Hermione could have spoken words of reassurance but some actions spoke louder than words. She slid her right hand into George's hair and pushed his head down to her breast. With her left hand, she brought Fred's mouth to hers for a steamy, open-mouthed kiss. She felt the nervous tension left the twins, replaced by red hot desire.

Fred captured her whimper at George's ministrations, then her moan when George began exploring her body with his hands.

When his tongue began lapping at the wetness between her thighs, she broke Fred's kiss and angled herself up on her elbows.

George never moved his mouth, but looked up at her while he suckled that most secret part of her. Without saying a word – but speaking volumes with his tongue – he had seduced her for the night. George merely laughed, a low rumble in his broad chest, when Hermione collapsed against the pillows.

Hermione absently wondered when Fred had pulled off her knickers. Then all thought fled her mind when Fred slid two fingers inside her. She'd been so close to the edge before that Fred's action tipped her over.

With a noise like a whimpering groan, Hermione arched her back off the bed. Her flailing hands clutched the duvet tightly, writhing under George's tongue and Fred's finger.

"I think she liked it," George murmured. Hermione made a half-hearten attempt to hit him, making him laugh.

It took effort to open her eyes, but she was well-rewarded when she did. Fred's hands were tangled in Goerge's hair, their mouths all but fused together in a kiss.

_They're sharing me_, she thought. Tingling awareness shot through her, making her ache.

A moan escaped her once again and the boys broke their kiss. She bit her bottom lip and wiggled on the bed in arousal when she saw their lips were wet.

"I think she wants more," Fred said softly, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Yes," she hissed, arching her back. The very feminine invitation worked on both of them.

…...WWW...

It was much, much later that the trio finally settle to sleep. The sun was beginning to show at the horizon in a spectacle of purple and orange.

Hermione sighed, as they settle in on either side of her, all three of them exhausted and satiated.

She felt George slid behind her and wrap her in his arms, settling her neatly against him. Fred slid in front of her, slips his arm around them both.

"This was fun," she says, and smiles to herself as she feels George's lips caress the nape of her neck and Fred's nibble lightly on her ear. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"How about tomorrow?" asked George.

"We are tomorrow." Fred deadpanned.

Hermione buried her head in the pillow and laughed.

And a few hours later, the sun, high in the sky, shone on the trio smiling in their sleep.

...W.W.W...

**Epilogue**

It was late at night and the twins had finally exhausted Hermione, who was sleeping. Merlin no men could ever handle this women alone...

But the twins were not complaining.

Fred reach for the list, left at it's usual hiding place and removed the transfiguration from it.

But the list had been replaced by another paper.

_Dearest,_

_Thank you so much for the incredible attention you prove to be able to give to my wishes. Unfortunately, it appeared that you were mistaken, I never wrote that list, and it's simply something that circulates on the Internet. I guess you have no idea what I'm talking about… _

_Just understand that I didn't write the list. _

_If you really want to fulfil my every whim, I made you another list. It's in a drawer of Fred's desk. _

_Love, Hermione_

_P.S. Don't bother with the horses, I don't like horses._

When George opened the drawer he found a big roll of parchment. He carefully unrolled it and groaned.

"We're doomed Fred."

Fred let go of the letter and looked at the scroll. It was reaching George's feet and was entirely covered in writing of different colors.

Fred finally stopped looking at the length of the thing and lifting his eyes, he saw a small paragraph at the top of the parchment.

_Since you seemed so eager to fulfill my wishes, I made you a list of my actual desires. _

_So what are you waiting for? I'm waiting._

The brother looked more closely at the item on the list.

...

Forgotten on the floor, laid a list. A very long list.

_**The things I really want, by Hermione Granger**_

_1. You_

_2. Some strawberries_

_3. Whipped cream_

_4. A hot bath, with you_

_5. A long night in your arms_

_6. A vacation on a sandy hot beach for the three of us. _

_..._

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Yes it's over._

_I know they didn't finished the list but this story has been going for too long. But don't fear faithful readers, I have every intentions to write a sequel to this story. It should be call "A very, very long year" and it will depict the next year of their relationship, including the reaction of various members of their family, and many, many more pranks and surprises by our favorite twins._

_To every and each one you faithful reader, you have my sincere appreciation, without you my work could be pointless. It was a pleasure to entertain you._

_To all reviewers, my heartfelt thanks, the few minutes you took to share your thoughts about my work are the single and unique reason I finally finished this chapter, without your support I would never have written this._

_To all who beta that story at one time or another : my apologies for all the mistakes and my eternal gratitude for your time. That story wouldn't be the same without you._

_With that, I bid you farewell, until the next time._

_*Author bows and exit*_


End file.
